Wyrds of Fate
by AmayaSora
Summary: 17 year old Penelope has had a hard life as a travelling nomad. As the Empire prepares for war against the Varden, Penelope discovers something that could very well turn the tide of battle. But can she reach the Varden in time to meet her destiny?
1. Penelope

**Edited 6/21/07**: I changed a few words here and there.

I **loved** _Eragon_, and so I decided to try my hand at a fanfic for it. If you would review and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it. Oh, and I should mention that this is an AU, and uses an OC as the main character.

-----------------------------------------------------

I walked down the street, brushing my chocolate brown hair out of my face. At every turn I saw people staring at me, suspicion in their eyes. It seemed like everyone was suspicious of everyone else in these trying times. At least no one was singling me out, because if people were singling you out, there was something wrong and you would do well to leave.

And I didn't want to leave Daret yet. It was one of the nicest, yet most inconspicuous, cities I had visited. But then again, how could this really be that inconspicuous if _he'd_ been here?

I snorted. All everyone talked about was Eragon, Eragon Shadeslayer, Argetlam- the list went on and on, but it all referred to the famed first of the next generation of Riders. Of course, 'famed' wasn't completely accurate; he was only discussed in secret, out of earshot of any Empire soldiers.

I couldn't see what the big deal was. So what if some farm boy had found a dragon egg? So what if he'd killed a Shade? I'd heard the stories, and it seemed like pure luck to me.

But, another part of my brain reasoned, how much is truth and how much is Empire propaganda isn't known. For all I knew the Empire had manipulated the stories to fit their purposes. It didn't matter, anyway, though, because people were feeling hopeful.

Yes, that dangerous h-word, the one that sent regiments of the Empire's army to every town in Alagaësia, from here in Daret to Gil'ead, to Teirm, all the way to Dras Leona. Towns where Eragon had supposedly been had two or three regiments stationed in them.

And so it was that I found myself in the middle of Daret with a small platoon behind me. Mostly soldiers didn't pay attention to citizens, especially 17-year-olds like me, unless you'd done something wrong…which I had. I'd been stupid and went near the shop where Eragon had allegedly bought supplies. The soldiers had closed it off, but not with any visible barricades, just verbal warnings to stay clear.

But I hadn't been paying attention, as usual, and so found myself in front of the prohibited shop. I would have kept walking, too, had not a weird-looking boy with scraggly black hair and an ominous, knowing look in his eye walked up and said, "An important young lady like you should be more careful, Penelope."

I just stared at him, unnerved by his confident air, and a little scared. How did he know my name? But I tried to mask my feelings and said flippantly, "Whatever." But my mind wondered, _why would he think I was important?_

No sooner had the boy disappeared than a soldier walked up and informed me I had better get lost now if I knew what was good for me. So I did just that, only the soldier gathered his whole platoon together and started to follow me, inconspicuously to anyone who wasn't watching for them to be following me…which, of course, I was. I thought I was home-free when I got within sight of my street. I was turning down it when the whole platoon appeared in front of me.

"Whoa, little missy. Where do you think you're going? " the leader asked me.

"I'm going home, sir," I said in my best respectful-adult voice.

"No, you're not. How do we know you're not hiding some traitors back there to give information to?"

I resisted the urge to ask what information important enough to give to traitors could be found near an old abandoned building, and why they didn't just follow me to my house to see that there wasn't anyone there. But then again, I wasn't sure I really _wanted _them anywhere near my home, so instead, I said, "Really, sir, I'm just a poor girl on her way home for dinner."

"I'm sorry, lady. We have orders to keep this area clear, and to escort all violators out of the city."

"What?! I have every right to be here, just as much right as anyone else! You have no evidence of any wrongdoing, none at all!" My pretense of the polite, innocent child was gone, replaced by my adult indignation.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but those are our orders. I would say you could come back tomorrow, but with that outburst, you might be considered dangerous." He smiled, and I shivered. It was the creepy-looking smile of one who enjoyed torture. "Yes, I'm afraid I may have to ban you for a week. That is, unless you'd like to come to my barracks?"

Appalled, I took several steps backward. Even though I tried to seem confident, my fear was building, and I tried to keep it from showing in my pale green eyes. "I most certainly would not. And I certainly do not want to remain in a city where this is how a young lady is treated." I turned on my heel and stalked off. Then, ten seconds later, I broke into a run. Such insubordination would be grounds for imprisonment, if not worse.

I ran for almost three miles without really noticing if anyone was actually following me. I stopped in the foothills of the Spine, where it seemed relatively safe. I was in a pretty foul mood. I had lost my house, all my money and possessions, and access to one of the few cities I wouldn't mind living in. That, coupled with my exhaustion, caused me to sink down to the ground, defeated.

I had always been a nomad, for as long as I could remember. At first, it was my brother and I, until the army took him from me. I'll never forget that day. He wasn't even supposed to go, but went in place of the only friend he'd ever had, so his friend could marry. I loved my brother more than anything, and I hadn't heard from him since.

Following his departure, I had roamed the lands for a time, going where the wind took me. I'd seen most of the cities in Alagaësia, except for Urû-baen. I wouldn't go _near_ Galbatorix or his army. I'd seen too many atrocities committed by their hand.

I never had enough money, so I was always on the lookout for any job I could take. I'd been stable hand, cook, seamstress, waitress and librarian, each in a different town under a different name. I seemed to always get in trouble in every town I went to, usually for violating some stupid, petty rule they enforced because they were bored.

Just as I was wondering, _what else can go wrong today?_ I heard the unmistakable peal of thunder in the distance. _I just _had_ to ask, didn't I?_

I got up, straining against my fatigued muscles, and began to search for something, _anything_ I could use for a shelter.

My legs were buckling, so I leaned against the side of the cliff for support. I took a few steps, and then, suddenly, a faint light started to glow from the rock. I stumbled back, startled. _What in the world is going on?_


	2. Spelunking

**Edited 6/21/07**: Tiny, tiny little word choice issues.

Chapter 2 of Wyrds of Fate!! The title is from the ancient language, where _wyrd_ means fate. I just think it makes a cool title. Reviews appreciated.

-AmayaSora

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As I watched, the glowing grew brighter and brighter. A crack appeared in the rock face. Curiously, it wasn't the meandering, raggedy-type crack that usually occurs, but a perfectly straight one. No natural crack would be made like that. I took a few more steps back.

The crack grew wider. In a sudden _whoosh_ the two sides of the rock rushed outward, creating an opening about 8 yards high and 5 yards across. The light suddenly surged ten times brighter, blinding and startling me so I fell to the ground.

The light then subsided to a pleasant flicker like that given off by a fire. As my eyes recovered, I slowly got up. What was this place? How did it get here? My mind churned with a million such questions. As my common sense kicked in, that curiosity was replaced by fear.

The only explanation I could think of was magic, another forbidden word. The Empire wanted to deny its existence, which only made it seem more wonderful…and dangerous. Some of the storytellers told tales of sorcerers and other such magicians committing impossible feats through magical aide. All the stories had one underlying theme: don't mess with magic.

With this realization I resolved to walk away, forget this whole situation had ever occurred. But, for some reason, I couldn't. I tried to will my legs to move, but they just locked in place, as if some invisible force was holding me. I could feel another force, or maybe even the same one, drawing me _towards _the cave, beckoning me with a strange feeling that the cave was the most wonderful place in the world.

I fought that force with all my strength. I didn't need something like that telling me how I should act. I was a free person, dammit! _I can do what I want!_

And with that assertion the force released me, though it seemed to do so grudgingly. _That's stupid,_ I told myself. _Inanimate objects did not have feelings. And certainly weird magic doesn't._

At any rate, I was happy to be out of there. I turned around and started primly marching off. I had only gone a few feet when my knees buckled. I had stupidly forgotten that I had just sprinted three miles, and that my legs weren't meant to take that kind of strain.

As if to confirm that sentiment, they started to ache and burn. Rubbing them, I thought, _I'm a sitting duck! I couldn't run away if the soldiers found me now!_

As if on cue, I heard a voice shout, "You go that way. I'll check the path over there." And then I heard rustling leaves and cracking twigs, as if someone was stumbling through the trees I had just left. I suppressed a groan. Could my situation _be _any more perilous?

Just then, thunder pealed again and lightning broke the clouds, sending torrents of rain down. I cursed. _I have to stop asking questions like that._

The survival part of my brain kicked in. When you've been running all your life, it's a very strong portion. The rain is good, at least in some respects, I reasoned. It'll erase any tracks I may have left. But, unless I got out of it, my body would suffer from hypothermia.

I heard another rustle in the bushes. I started, and then was mildly relieved to see not a soldier, but that weird black-haired boy from the town.

I scowled. "What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't." he said smugly. "I tracked you. Lucky for you those soldiers aren't as bright as I am, or you'd be toast right now. Who taught you how to hide?"

"That is none of your business. Who are you, anyway?"

"_That_ is none of _your_ business." I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or not. My scowl deepened. He continued, "All you need to know is that I'm a friend."

I snorted. "I have no friends."

"You're probably right, with the attitude you have."

"Why are you here, besides to mock me?"

"Just offering advice. The soldiers are still looking for you, you know."

I glared. "So? You said so yourself, they aren't that bright."

"Yes, which makes it all the more likely they'll stupidly stumble across you. At any rate, this rain is really quite cold. Perhaps you should get out of it."

I shivered. He was right. And it made me angry. What did this little brat know? "I was just going to do that, before you so rudely interrupted."

"I hardly think that I am the rude one here. And where did you plan to go?"

"I was going to make a shelter, as I've done every night for longer than you've been alive."

He laughed dryly. "I highly doubt that. Well, I should be going. That bumbling idiot of a soldier is getting rather close. I just have to say, that cave looks nice and warm."

I turned to look at it. It _did _seem rather warm. But I wasn't about to let him know that. "Actually, I think it's rather-"

But he was gone, leaving no trace. Who can move off that completely in two seconds? Who can move that silently? Who _was_ that kid?

Whoever he was, I realized he was right when I heard a stick break very close to where I was sitting. Panicking, I got up, ignoring my legs' protests, and dashed (well, 'dashed' isn't really correct, more like 'hobbled as fast as one _can_ hobble') into the cave.

The light flared softly so I could see. Angrily, I cursed again. That stupid light was going to give me away.

But as soon as I stepped inside, the rock "doors" _whooshed_ shut again. I looked, but saw no evidence of the gap that had once been there, and no evidence of the crack.

However, the downside to this was that I was now trapped. I frantically beat against the door, trying to get free. But they didn't budge. I sank down again, this time to the cave floor.

Outside, I heard the voices of the soldiers. "I could've sworn I saw a light over here."

"Well, where'd she go then?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"_You_ were the one who saw the light. Why-"

The men had moved out of earshot. I let out my breath forcefully. I hadn't realized that I was holding it.

I stood up again, shakily. My legs still protested, though not as much. It seemed like this cave was beneficial to me; I had never felt safer or warmer.

The light danced further into the cave, seeming to be beckoning me inside. Shrugging, I tentatively began to walk forward. The cave got warmer as I went inside; by the time I came to the hollow cavern at the end it was around 70 degrees, even though it was 40 outside.

The cavern was huge; about 100 yards across and 50 yards high, going back at least 40 yards. It was perfectly circular too, most peculiar for a natural cavern. It seemed that magic had formed this as well.

The light surged brighter, illuminating the cavern as if it were a meadow in broad daylight. I blinked, waiting for my eyes to focus. When they did, I rubbed them, then pinched myself to make sure I wasn't asleep or seeing things.

Scattered around the cavern were many stones about the size of footballs. I saw at least a dozen, in all colors and shades. Reds, oranges, golds, yellows, greens, browns, blues, and silvers, all the colors of the rainbow and then some graced the area.

I walked between and among them, awed. I touched each one, running my fingers across the smooth surface of the stones. Some felt cool, and others were warmer. I traveled around, looking reverently at each one.

_What are these things?_ They were beautiful, that was obvious. _I bet I can get a lot of money for these,_ a part of me said. But another, stronger part thought that they were so precious they should be kept here, safe from prying eyes and sticky fingers.

I had nothing better to do, so I began mentally counting and cataloguing each stone. There ended up being 24 stones, not the 12 I had originally predicted. The cavern was so vast it had hidden twice the number of stones. There were a lot of brown stones, I saw, followed by copious amounts of red, orange, and green ones, though each was a different shade. The silvers, golds, yellows, and blues were rarest, but still adequately represented. No two stones had the same shade. I also noted that there were no purple or black stones present.

That seemed odd. Why would there be all these other colors, but not purple or black? Surely black is a common color for stones.

Intrigued, I wondered further into the cavern, wanting to know more, and the light flickered in a corner of the room. I went to investigate, and found a tablet on the wall. It was written in some strange, flowing runes I didn't know, but before my eyes it transformed into the familiar ones of my youth. Equally entranced and repulsed by this display of magic, I began to read:

_With the last vestige of my strength I place these charms._

_May the Blessed find his destiny_

_As I have left it for him, these last remnants_

_Of a dying race. Dying by man's hand, _

_By the ones they trusted and treated as equals._

_May he wield them wisely and well, _

_And may they once again grace the skies._

I stepped back, stunned. The tablet, though vague, clicked in my mind, linking it to stories I'd heard of old. I turned around with new wonder to the cavern.

_These aren't stones. They're eggs. Dragon eggs._


	3. Journey

**Edited 6/21/07**: I changed a word or two in a few places.

This is chapter 3! I hope you liked the story so far, and that you will leave a review.

-----------------------------------------

_Dragon eggs! Wow! Dragon eggs!_ I felt like I was seven again as a sense of childlike wonder filled me.

I gazed at the eggs, feeling my joy grow. _I_ had discovered them. _Me!!_ It was an amazing feeling.

I walked by them again, even more reverently this time. I caressed each one, as if consoling the dragon nestled inside.

I sobered at that thought. They had much to be consoled for. Their parents, any of their relatives for that matter, were gone. They had sat here, unknowing, for hundreds of years. _Can dragons survive that long?_ I'd heard they were immortal, but I wasn't sure how well they fared in egg form.

But, I knew someone who did. Or, I knew _of_ someone. Eragon. Eragon, and the elves. They would know. Since no one knew where they elves were anymore (except, it was rumored, for Eragon himself), the Shadeslayer was the only hope.

But, how much hope did he bring? I had no way of knowing which, if any, of the stories were true. But it was the only hunch I had.

But, my mind suddenly supplied, was I willing to leave the eggs? _What if someone else found them? What if those soldiers find a way in?_ What would happen? I certainly didn't know anything about magic, how could I protect them? I didn't even know swordplay, for crying out loud!

My resolve wavered. Could I bear the thought of someone else stealing my eggs? Despite the situation, I found myself chuckling at that. _My_ eggs? That was an odd way to think of them.

That thought led me to ponder who this 'Blessed' guy was. If he was known in the olden days, he must be pretty important. But the inscription had made it seem as if when it was made, this man hadn't shown himself yet. What would I do if he walked in here now to find me among his charges? What would I do?

I decided to sleep on it. All things become clear in the fog of the night, or so my brother had always asserted, however confounding it seemed to me. Besides, running for that distance had taken a lot out of me.

I crossed to the center of the cavern. The light dimmed around me, as if sensing my need for sleep. I found a good-sized rock to rest my head on. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it worked well enough.

In that weird void between sleep and wakefulness, I thought I heard a gentle peeping.

The next morning I awoke to the gentle light of the cavern. I yawned, stretched, and sat up, ruffling my hair. It was a mess. I'd need to get a comb eventually.

As I had hoped, my answer had come to me in a dream. My dream was of that day so many years ago when my brother asked me to join him on a journey, or a quest as he called it to spark my interest. I hadn't had that dream in a long time, so I hoped I was right in my interpretation that it meant I should go in search of Eragon.

In the middle of this reverie my stomach growled uncomfortably. I hadn't eaten in a while. How was I supposed to get food now, when my bow law abandoned in Daret? I considered sneaking back to get it, but decided that would not be a good idea. I couldn't risk being captured and interrogated and revealing the eggs. I was no fool; if the soldiers wanted something I knew they could get it out of me. Or send me to someone who could.

The lighted danced in a corner of the cavern. I wearily got up to investigate. Once there, I was shocked to find that a pack filled with food and supplies had appeared. A tablet above it said, _when needed, I shall reveal myself._

I was wary of it. Even more magic? Who was the guy that made this place? He must have been very powerful if his spells held out all these centuries.

Caution was overridden as my stomach panged again. I tentatively picked up the pack and opened it. Inside I found a small dagger and an iron sword. It felt very heavy in my hand, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't going to be very sturdy, or helpful for that matter, in battle. I sorely hoped I wouldn't need to battle anything… or anyone.

Also included was a smaller pack filled with a fair portion of fruits and bread. How it had survived without rotting was a mystery, but I figured it was probably another magic spell. I took a small bite of the bread. It tasted perfectly fresh, as if right out of the oven. I took a thin slice of bread and ate that, along with an orange. They tasted really good to one who had lived on what meat she could catch for so long.

This cinched it; I was going on this journey. It was if everything had been pulled together, all my doubts assuaged in one moment.

I shouldered the pack, which was made of soft leather. It felt strong and durable. I began to walk towards the hallway of sorts that led to the opening. I kept glancing back over my shoulder, looking longingly at the treasures I was leaving behind. With any luck I would return to them soon.

Upon nearing the gate, I realized that I had made a critical oversight: the doors had firmly closed behind me. How would I get them open?

I berated myself. _IDIOT! That is so like me to make a mistake like this! What is wrong with me??_

Given this reaction, I was more than shocked that, upon my arrival, the gates promptly opened again with another _whoosh_. I fervently promised myself that I would learn as much as I could about the nature and abilities of magic as soon as I had the chance.

Smiling to myself, I stepped outside into the bright sunlight. But even the sun's rays did little to dissipate the chill in the air. Winter was fast approaching. I shivered and pulled the pack tighter around my shoulders. I didn't know what good it would do, but it felt better that I was doing _something_.

Despite that, I was exhilarated. I had found myself an adventure, and one that seemed of vital importance. I was beginning to formulate an idea, though it might be delusional. I thought that if Eragon, the Varden, and the rest of the resistance effort knew about this, we could build a whole new army of Dragon Riders. And with them, we could overthrow Galbatorix, and maybe, just maybe, save my brother from the horror of the Empire's army. It was a slim chance, certainly, but definitely a possibility.

With that thought lightening my heart, I set off. I decided that I would head south, staying in the Spine as much as possible, until I reached Surda. The king had attacked Surda, only to find the Varden waiting for him. If anyone knew where the Varden were, it was the Surdians. Who knows, the Varden might still be there!

Using the sun as my compass like my brother had taught me, I turned southward. As I ascended higher and higher into the foothills, each hour brought colder and colder weather. Before long I was forced to stop and build a fire to keep myself warm. I was also hungry, so I took an apple out of my pack and ate it. I also decided to eat a pear and another orange, because I was worried that the fruit would rot now that it was out of its magical seal.

As I was putting out my fire, I heard the sound of snapping twigs coming nearer and nearer to my campsite. I assumed it was just some animal, foraging for food. Nonetheless, I readied my dagger.

After a time, the sounds stopped. I relaxed, but didn't sheath the dagger. I did put it down momentarily, though, to re-wrap the food and put it back in my food sack. I turned my back for a second to close my pack when I heard the snapping sticks get closer together and another, horrible-sounding sound.

It sounded like a deep screech, with a little bit of a peep mixed in. I whirled around, groping for my dagger while keeping my eyes firmly fixed to the direction of the sound.

Out of the underbrush came a bounding, stumbling creature. It was mottled grey, about the color of a peregrine falcon. It had stringy, multiple-branched wings, with the branches connected with a thin, leather-looking membrane. As it got closer, I saw that it had long claws on its feet.

Coming behind the creature was an actual falcon, screaming angrily and dive bombing the frightened animal. It was then that I noticed that the creature was holding a limp body in its jaws. I guessed that it had stolen the peregrine's prey.

The creature barreled straight towards me. Frantically, I found my dagger, slicing my finger open in the process. I cursed, resisting the urge to suck on my wound as the adrenaline pumped through my veins. The creature skidded to a halt next to me, then swiftly changed course and slid to hide behind me, shaking.

I had to feel sorry for the poor thing, especially because it certainly didn't seem to be capable of hurting me, not with the depth of its fear. The falcon screeched, diving once again. I ducked my head and at the same time flailed my arms in the air.

I felt a resistance from my one arm, and then a warm liquid trickling down my arm. I looked at it and saw fresh blood flowing from my dagger. The falcon was soaring away, holding its foot oddly.

I felt bad, having cut it. It was only doing what came naturally to it. But I hadn't meant to hurt it, and that couldn't be helped now.

The creature started to tentatively come forward, interrupting my thoughts. I watched as it slowly walked up to me and stopped in front of me. It looked up at me with soulful eyes and dropped its meat at my feet.

I bent down to pick it up. That was nice of it, to leave the meat for me. I had the strange sense that it was trying to thank me.

I looked at it, and it cocked its head to one side. It was then that I noticed its lizard-like head, the spiny back and tail. I saw its flaring nostrils and actually studied its wings.

I stood up quickly, causing it to back up a few steps. This odd looking creature was a dragon hatchling.


	4. Bonding Time

**Edited 6/21/07**: Basically, the main thing I did was edit the A/N below.

Chapter 4 is up. Yay! I'd really appreciate reviews, as always.

---------------------------

I stood completely still for about two seconds, then burst out laughing. It was unbelievable that this timid, scraggly little creature was actually a fearsome dragon. It had run away from a stupid falcon, for crying out loud.

The dragon started shaking hard, from head to tail. It let out a squeal and ran back a few steps, tripping over its own legs. It looked up at me again, this time with fear showing in its eyes.

My heart twanged with pity then, seeing this timid, cat-sized creature look at me like that. I slowly got down on my knees, reclining back on my calves. I picked up the meat it had dropped in front of me. A rabbit, I could see now. Slowly moving my dagger, I skinned the rabbit and cut strips of meat off of it. Grasping one between two fingers, I held it out to the dragon.

It recoiled slightly. I sighed; this was going to take a while. In a warm, coaxing voice, I soothed it, "It's okay, little one. I'm not going to hurt you. See? I have food for you." I paused, feeling silly, but then deciding it didn't matter, I added, "Thank you for bringing this to me; that was very kind."

The dragon tilted its head, curious. The look on its face seemed like it was wondering why I was thanking it. But I brushed the thought from my mind. Animals didn't have thoughts like that.

The dragon seemed to summon its courage. Taking slow steps, and eyeing me warily, it crept closer, coming to a stop as far away as it could to still reach the meat. It stretched its neck out, and quickly tore the piece of flesh from my hand, devouring it ravenously.

I smiled. Taking another piece, I repeated the offering, only this time I held the meat closer to my body. But the dragon didn't hesitate. It danced up to me, swinging its tail, and took the meat. It didn't even back up to eat it, but sat there at my feet, no more than six inches from me.

Slowly reaching my hand out, I trembled with anticipation, and a little worry. Did dragons like to be touched? The dragon started, but then looked up at me, almost apologetically, and sheepishly returned to my side. It stretched its head up slightly, which I took as an invitation.

I moved my hand a little faster, and it didn't shy away. It looked like it wanted to, though. I was only a hairsbreadth away from its snout when it sneezed, sending a puff of smoke out of its nostrils.

I pulled back. The dragon moved back, too, but then immediately came closer, again stretching towards me. I was heartened that it seemed like the little creature wanted me to like it. I smiled. "Hi, little fella. I'm Penelope. And you are very cute."

Its eyes widened slightly, and it started to make a weird humming sound, almost like a purr. It sniffed my hand, and the humming got louder. It stretched a little closer. Without hesitation I closed the gap between my hand and its nose.

The second I touched it, a wild, fiery, burning sensation screamed through my arm and up into my body. I felt an icy chill, too, and then I felt myself falling backwards. I wanted to scream, to cry, but I couldn't do anything besides writhe there in agony. I waited for what seemed like days to me, but was probably only a few minutes.

Gradually I uncurled from the fetal position. Tears did come then, as the pain subsided. I cried for uncounted seconds, maybe minutes. My sense of time was distorted. As the tears stopped, I slowly sat up. My head ached, my hand throbbed, my arm tingled, and my whole body shook.

I brought my hand up to my face. In the center of my palm was a weird silvery white oval. It itched ferociously, but my hands and fingers were numb. Feeling slowly came back, and I tentatively flexed my fingers. They didn't hurt, but the mark on my palm tingled.

I did a series of stretches, checking to make sure nothing else was wrong. Everything seemed fine, but then I saw blood on my shirt. Cautiously lifting it up, I saw a gash in my side. It didn't seem that deep, it had almost stopped bleeding. Frowning, I touched it lightly, making it throb. Cursing, I saw the tear in my shirt and the blood on my dagger. I must have accidentally cut myself while convulsing.

Then, quite strangely, I felt some odd…_presence_ in my mind. It felt very alien, but at the same time strangely comforting, like it belonged there. This presence, which was beginning to feel like another consciousness, brushed my thoughts lightly. It recoiled, startled, but then came back, stronger than before, with confusion and worry shining through.

It felt weird to have something else inside my head like that. I withdrew from it, but then my curiosity kicked in. I tentatively reached out for it. It seemed pleased and touched my mind again, and I felt an odd calm at that touch. Coming through the link this time I felt regret and a concerned thought.

At the same time I felt the dragon nudging my hand. I withdrew from the force, a little reluctantly, and found that my arm tingled pleasantly whenever the dragon touched it. It licked my hand, sending a thrill through my veins, and then looked up at me with its big black eyes that seemed to convey sympathy and worry.

I stared back at it incredulously. The dragon was inside my head?! I reached out with my thoughts, and felt the consciousness. Through the link I sent a picture of the dragon hatchling, as well as questioning. The dragon blinked and cocked its head at me and I felt a confirmation signal across the link. I withdrew from the link, and felt sadness coming through as I did so.

Smiling in spite of myself, I patted the dragon's head, hoping to make it happy. Nothing of the icy fire remained as I touched it. It hummed again, and arched its back, leaning into my hand. I smiled wider, and began to run my hand down its body. The white spines stood out against its grey back. There was a wide gap where its shoulders met its neck.

I felt muscles rippling under the skin, but they were somehow wirier than I had expected, not as full and strong as dragons were usually associated with. Its scales shined dully, like an old nickel. They were all hard and firm, and felt cool to the touch. But if I lingered in a spot I felt heat seep through, no doubt from inside its body.

My hands trailed over its wings, feeling the almost leathery quality the membranes had. They had many bones, almost like fingers, running through them and each one ended in a white talon. The feet, too, had talons, but they were bigger and more dangerous-looking. The back legs had four of them, and the front had five.

Its neck was arched gracefully like a swan's. The head was triangular, but with gentle angles instead of hard, sharp ones. I scratched it under the chin. It rolled over onto its back, unfurling its wings. They seemed disproportional to its body, being almost three times its length.

I scratched its belly, and it wiggled in delight. I laughed; it was like a puppy. I stretched to scratch harder, and a pain shot through my side.

Wincing, I pulled away. The dragon sent worry through the link, and a willingness to be helpful. I grunted, and then sent it a picture of my cut, while lifting up my shirt to show the real thing. It sent concern back to me, and pressed its nose to the wound.

I winced again and pulled away. The dragon backed away sheepishly and set guilt through the link. I sent reassurance back. I was amazed at how easily this came to me, sending my thoughts to another being. But maybe it was because I was always talking internally to myself.

I got up and went to the pack. I found a canteen of water among the supplies and poured it over the wound. The dragon was staring up at me, and sent thirst through the link. I poured a little water into my hand and let it drink. Its tongue tickled my hand. I rummaged through the pack again and found an odd-looking shirt. It was an unpleasant green color, and was way too big for me. I cleaned the dagger off as well, and then cut the shirt into strips to wrap around my torso. My brother's first aid training was really coming in handy, I noted.

With that done I picked up the strips of rabbit meat. I held it up to the dragon and sent a question across the link.

I got a strong affirmative across the link. I dished the meat out, a slice for me, a slice for it. I then started a fire, getting a feeling of amazement from the dragon. I found a stick and speared each piece of meat on it, and then held it over the fire, hoping it wouldn't start to burn. My arm got tired from hold it, so I went and found two sticks with forks in them. Planting them in the ground, I laid the skewer on top of them.

I stretched my legs out and leaned back, turning my face to the sun that had finally emerged from behind the clouds. I heard a rustling behind me and turned to see the dragon dragging, with difficulty, a large stick.

I laughed, and walked over to it. It dropped the stick at my feet and looked up at me, sending pride.

I bent down to pet it. "Aren't you adorable, and helpful? Thank you." I spoke as I would to a young child.

It hummed again, leaning into my hand. I picked up the stick, scratched the dragon once more, and moved back to the fire. The dragon pranced after me. I felt that I had to find a use for its stick; it had worked so hard to bring it. Having nothing else to use it for, I put it into the fire.

As I sat back down the sun moved behind the clouds. The dragon walked up to me and plopped itself down on my lap, curling into a ball. I smiled again, and began to stroke it once more.

As I did, a deep feeling of contentment came through the link. It began to hum again. I too began to feel its happiness, and pretty soon I was humming and singing under my breath.

The dragon's breathing became deeper and more even as it fell into sleep. I gazed down at it fondly. I was growing quite attached to the little dragon, _my _little dragon.


	5. Verina

**Edited 6/20/07: **I changed a few words.

Chapter 5 is here! I'm finding this story very easy and fun to write. I hope you feel the same reading it. Reviews are, as always, welcome and appreciated. To those with questions: they will all be answered in time.

Hope you enjoy!

-AmayaSora

---------------------------------------------------------

It was afternoon when the dragon awoke. I had carefully lifted it off of my lap to tend the fire. The meat was done, so I got it off of the skewer and began to eat it. It tasted good, considering I hadn't been able to catch a rabbit for a while.

When the dragon woke up I reached out to it with my mind. I felt fear from it, but then it sensed me there and the fear dissipated. It trotted over to me, and I scratched it on the neck. It nuzzled against me, and then sent its feeling of hunger to me.

Sighing, I gave it a few strips of meat, which it ate in one bite each. There was one left when it looked up at me quizzically. It lifted the last piece with its mouth and moved it towards me.

"No thanks, you can have it." But I sent gratitude through the link, and it shoved it closer, so I then sent my refusal through the link. It seemed perturbed, but ate the meat itself anyway. I reached down to pet it again, thinking. It seemed that it didn't understand words, just emotions or pictures.

As the day progressed the dragon and I both got thirsty and found our water supply rapidly diminishing. I recalled from the map that was now abandoned in Daret that a small lake, Fläm, was not far from Daret. Although "not far" was a relative term, considering the expanse of Alagaësia.

The map had shown the lake was southwest of Daret. Based on where I was now, it probably still held true. I packed up my things, doused the fire, and shouldered my pack. The dragon sent confusion to me. I sent it a picture of water and then the lake from the map. It tilted its head and fell into step next to me.

It was dark when we finally reached Lake Fläm. I crouched in the shadows of a bush, watching. It seemed pretty quiet, but that could easily change.

As if to agree with that statement, a fire suddenly flared into existence on the shores of the lake. Peering through the darkness, I could make out five or so men in Empire army uniform huddled around it. I stiffened. Getting this water was going to be harder that I had anticipated.

I crept further away from the camp as silently as I could. I decided that I had gone far enough and took a step out of the bushes. The dragon brushed against my leg. I couldn't let it get hurt in the dark, or give me away. Reaching for the link, I tried to make it understand the importance of staying here. I felt grudging acknowledgement, and also the feeling that it didn't want to leave me. I sent reassurance back to it.

Feeling satisfied, I broke contact and snuck toward the lake. I had almost made it there, unnoticed, when I stepped half on a pebble and it shot out from under my foot, landing in the shallows of the lake with a small splash.

Cursing, I quickened my pace. As I bent to fill the canteen, a voice shouted, "Over here!" I spun around to find a soldier calling to his comrades and advancing towards me. I quickly capped the canteen and put a hand on my dagger, but didn't draw it. There was still a chance I could talk my way out of this.

"Good evening, sir." I said innocently.

"What were you doing, sneaking around here in the middle of the night?"

"I was only refilling my canteen, sir. Traveling makes one weary."

It was then that his comrades came up. One of them held a torch. He shoved it closer to me to see more clearly. He cried, "I know you! You're that girl who ran away at Daret!"

I cursed again. They recognized me. This did not bode well. My grip on my dagger tightened.

"So it is," said another man. I recognized him as the platoon leader. "Well, well, little missy, I guess we _will_ have to take drastic measures." He said softly, and gestured to his men. Two of them surged forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"NO!" I screamed, unsheathing my dagger. I slashed wildly, and felt a resistance as I heard one of my captors screech and let go of me, clutching his cheek. I kicked the other guy swiftly between the legs, and he crumpled to the ground.

I started to run, but then one of the men on the ground tripped me, and I fell over. Two other guards grabbed me. I jerked free of one of them and punched the other in the nose. I felt blood trickle down my hand as I heard the crack of snapping cartilage. The soldier I had wriggled free of grabbed my non-dagger arm, so I instinctively slashed him. It cut his wrist, and he let go.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, knocking my dagger out of my grasp. He lifted me off of the ground in a bear hug. I thrashed and kicked wildly, but he wouldn't budge. "Easy now, missy, you'll be fine once I show you to my tent."

The platoon leader again! I struggled even harder. "Get off of me!" I cried, followed by a stream of curses any sailor would be proud of.

Suddenly, he did just that. I landed on the ground with a thump and rolled away, grabbing my dagger and standing up in one fluid movement.

Turning to face him, I saw the dragon fluttering around his head, slashing his face with its claws. The soldier ducked and waved his hands wildly in the air, trying to fend it off. The dragon nipped him hard on the ear before letting him retreat.

It sat there for a few seconds, hovering, before abruptly falling to the ground, exhausted. Hurriedly, I ran over to it. It was still breathing, thank goodness, but it seemed too weak to walk by itself. I scooped it up in my arms and hurried away, back into the mountains.

When I had reached what I considered a relatively safe distance, I stopped, panting. I sank down under a tree and leaned against it, placing the dragon in my lap. It sat up and blinked wearily.

"What did you do that for?! You could have gotten hurt, or even killed! Didn't I tell you to stay put?!" I yelled at it.

The dragon cowered, shrinking away from me. It might not understand what I was saying, but it could feel my anger. I felt bad, losing my temper like that. It _had_ just saved me, after all.

"I'm sorry," I said, sending reassuring feelings across the link. "It's just that I was afraid you were hurt. Thank you, really, thank you for saving me." I sent gratitude over the link, and then pulled the dragon into a hug.

It began to hum again, sending happiness and pride back to me. I smiled. It must have taken a lot of courage for it to do that. From what I'd seen, it was a pretty timid little thing.

The next few weeks passed quickly. We traveled deeper into the Spine, trying to avoid any soldiers. It seemed to me that the platoon leader might have discovered the dragon's presence, and if so, the entire army might be looking for me. Or, rather, looking for it.

The dragon continued to catch food for us everyday. As it got bigger, it brought larger and larger prey. Soon its shoulder was taller than mine, and it was bringing back small deer to eat. I also sensed it becoming less timid, though it still retained a lot of its shyness. I guessed that was just its personality.

Our mental connection deepened, too. I could contact it even if it was off hunting, though it had to be within a three-mile radius. It could also fly better, too. That night on the shore of Fläm had been its first flight and had left it bereft of energy for a time. But as the days went by it could fly for greater and greater distances, and longer and longer periods of time.

Despite its frequent hunting trips I became very close to the dragon. It became my first real friend, my _best_ friend. Every night we'd curl up by the campfire and I'd send it pictures of everywhere I had been, and snippets of memories.

Despite that, it was surprising to me when one night, as the dragon landed, I heard, _Penelope?_ in my head.

I stared in wonder at the dragon. _Did- did you say that?_

Confirmation came through our link. _Yes. I'm glad that we can finally talk with this much ease._

_Yes, it is pretty nice. How was hunting?_

_Quite good. I was able to find another young buck weakened by cold. He should make a fine meal._

The dragon talked oddly. It used English, yet it spoke in a way no human ever could. However, I actually liked its voice. _That's good. We should eat it soon, then. _

_Yes. Game is becoming increasingly scarce as we get further into winter._

_Yeah, winter was always tough for me when I wasn't in town. _I paused. _Dragon?_

_Yes?_

_Um, I should give you a proper name. Just saying 'Dragon' seems so impersonal._

_Yes, I have wanted a name for a while now._

_So, um, do you have any suggestions? Are you a boy or a girl first of all?_

_I am female._

_Yeah, okay… so, um… _I struggled to remember some dragon names I'd heard in stories, and those that I had read in scrolls during my stint as Dras Leona's librarian, although those books were promptly burned for containing that information. I searched my memory for a suitable name. _Lenora?_

_No, I don't like that one._

_Miremel?_

_Not that, either._

_Do you like Verina?_

Satisfaction came across the link, and the rumble that had replaced her hum emanated from her belly. _Yes. Verina is my name._

----------------------------------------------------

Verina is an English name that isn't commonly used. It means 'sacred wisdom.' I thought it sounded noble and dragon-like. Anyway, I hope you'll review.


	6. Flying

**Edited 6/21/07:** I fixed some inconsistencies between this chapter and earlier ones.

Wow, I'm onto chapter 6 already! As I said, this story was very easy and fun to write. I hope you liked the action last chapter. Verina is a very unique dragon, as you may have noticed. If you didn't, you'll see in this chapter. Anyway, I would greatly appreciate reviews. -

-AmayaSora

-------------------------------------------------------------

Verina and I quickly became even better friends. We would talk for long hours. I would explain what different things were and what certain words meant, and she would listen intently. It was like having a younger sister.

One afternoon, I was leaning against her belly, listening to her heartbeat. We did this often. It was like our special bonding time, and I reveled in it. Today, though, I had been wondering something. _Verina?_

_Yes, little one?_

_I was wondering… was does the oval on my palm mean? I've had it ever since I first found you._

She was surprised._ You don't know?_

_No. Should I know?_

She laughed through our link. _I suppose not, but I had wondered if you had figured it out on your own._

_Well, I haven't. Could you elaborate, please?_

I felt her self-consciousness. _…I could…_

_What's the matter? _

_…I am embarrassed._

_Why? What do you have to be embarrassed for?_ I was genuinely puzzled by this. What could possibly embarrass a dragon?

_You wouldn't understand, _she said defensively.

_What? What wouldn't I understand? You can tell me anything, Verina, you know that._

_I… I don't want you to be… ashamed of me._

_Ashamed? Why would I be ashamed? _

_It is complicated, _she said after a long pause. _You'd heard of dragons before hatching me, correct?_

_Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?_

She sighed, both aloud and through the link. Her sides heaved as she did so, jostling me. _Tell me, what had you heard of dragons?_

_Well, I'd heard they were very strong and brave, and breathed fire. And they could fly long distances without tiring. And their scales were said to be as brilliant as gemstones._

She nodded grimly._ Yes, all that you have said is true. And, have you heard of Dragon Riders?_

_Yeah, everyone has. _

I felt her sadness. _Just as I had feared… Penelope, do you know that Riders' dragons choose when to hatch?_

_No, I didn't know that._

_Yes, they choose to hatch when they sense the one destined to ride them. And so, to answer your question, Penelope, the mark on your hand, the gedwëy ignasia, proves that you are my Rider._

I was speechless. _You… you chose me to be your Rider? Verina, I'm honored._

It was Verina's turn to be stunned. _You're… you're not embarrassed by me?_

_Why would I be embarrassed?_

She sighed again. _My scales only glint dully even in blazing sunlight. I tire after only a few miles' flying. My muscles are small and feeble, and my courage is less than that of a caterpillar. I am, in short, the opposite of what a dragon should be. When I began to know you, a beautiful, brave, independent young woman, I began to feel unworthy of such an exceptional Rider. _

I was shocked. Had she been harboring these thoughts this entire time? _Verina… how can you say that? You're a _wonderful _dragon. I wouldn't, or couldn't, ask for a better one. I love you._

I felt deep gratitude and happiness. _That means a lot to me, Penelope. I hope I can live up to your expectations. _

_You already have, and then exceeded them. _I reached up and hugged her neck. She leaned into me and wrapped her head around me, hugging me back. We held this position for a time. I was contemplating what Verina had said. Did she really think that poorly of herself? I resolved to go out of my way to point out the wonderful things she did.

_So, Verina, I'm really a Dragon Rider?_

_Yes, Penelope._

_Does that mean I can ride you?_

She seemed uneasy. _I- well, yes, that is your right, but, I- I'm not sure if you'd want to. I- I don't fly as gracefully as I should._

Her low self-esteem was getting annoying. _I'm sure you fly fine. Now, please, I want to ride you._

_If you insist. _Verina stretched her head down to me. I grasped two of her spikes, and she lowered me onto her back, right where her neck and shoulders met. It was a perfect fit, and so I settled back, leaning against a spike.

_Hold on,_ Verina warned me. I leaned forward and grasped the spike in front of me. She unfurled her wings, spreading them wide. She then did a series of exercises to stretch them out. She flapped them a few times, settling into a rhythm, before leaping up into the air.

The ground dropped swiftly away from me, as did my stomach. I gripped Verina tighter, leaning lower against her back and squeezing my eyes shut. But that made me feel nauseous, so I opened them again.

Verina climbed fifty yards higher before tapering off. I slowly relaxed, beginning to enjoy the exhilarating feel of the wind whipping through my hair. I straightened a little more and dared to look down. The rows upon rows of trees, pine, elm, birch, and oak, stretched almost endlessly before me shimmered with the icy dew that had formed on them. The higher peaks of the mountain blinded me with their astonishing snow-whiteness.

_This is _amazing_, Verina! Absolutely amazing!_

_I'm pleased that you find it enjoyable._

_Yes, it's the most fun I've ever had… do you think you can go faster?_

_Perhaps… if you wished me to._

_Yes, that would be wonderful._

I caught a feeling of doubt coming from her, but she sped up all the same. The hills raced by below us, as did meadows and streams, forests and… campsites? I asked Verina to circle back. She turned around, but wobbled a little. I swayed, caught off balance, and then found myself falling through the air. _Verina! Help me!_

Banking quickly, she tucked her wings in and dove underneath me. I spread my arms and legs out in spread-eagle fashion. My shirt billowed in the wind, slowing my descent, but only very slightly. Verina steadied herself and maneuvered directly under me. I hit her back, hard, and groaned, air rushing from my lungs. I struggled to hang on.

Verina spiraled toward earth, going as fast as she could without me falling off again. She landed heavily, causing me to roll off onto a pile of rocks. "Ow…" I mumbled weakly.

After regaining my breath, I sat up, cataloguing my bruises. I had a rather deep gash on my arm, in addition to about a million other scrapes. I felt bruises forming all along my side, and some on my stomach from where I'd hit Verina.

I got up and went over to the center of our camp. There I found my pack and with it the canteen. Peering inside, I saw only a few mouthfuls left. It would have to do. I winced as the water rushed into the wound, cleaning out any blood and toxins.

_Hey, Verina, do you remember where we saw that stream? We're out of water._

Verina said nothing. I walked over to where she sat. Her tail dragged the ground, her neck drooped, and she kept avoiding my gaze. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I inquired, _what's the matter?_

Verina still sat there, saying nothing, staring forlornly ahead. _Verina? Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?_

She swiveled to look at me, her black eyes brimming with sorrow. _No… I am not injured… physically. But I have let you down horribly._

_No, no, you didn't, Verina. You saved my life catching me! I'm in your debt._

_Really, Penelope, you are too good for me. Without me, you would never have fallen. I had forgotten how clumsy I was._

My friend seemed really depressed, and it was making me sad, too. I hadn't known our link to do that. _No, Verina. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm at fault. I shouldn't have asked you to turn so quickly._

_You don't really believe that._

_No, no, I do. It _was_ my fault. You fly beautifully. I really enjoyed it. And that dive you did to get under me, it was pure art._

_I- I do not know what to say, except, thank you for your kind words, Penelope. They were most helpful. I only wish that I could do something for you._

She snaked her head down. At her request I showed her my arm. She seemed appalled at what she had done, so I had to spend ten minutes explaining to her that it really wasn't her fault. After she finally believed me (or so she said), she pressed her nose against my wound, as she had done as a baby.

But this time, the most amazing thing happened. I felt a rush of mysterious power running through my veins, and just like that the pain evaporated. I stared in wonder at my unblemished skin. _Verina, that was incredible! How did you do it?_

But she just looked at me. _I don't know._


	7. Gramarye

**Edited 6/21/07 **for consistency, and I also added the equivalent of a small scene in there.

I'm pleased to bring you CHAPTER 7, which is **dedicated to my friend Patrick for helping me out of my writing slump. :)**

-AmayaSora

---------------------------------------

I was dumbfounded. I stared at Verina for a few seconds. She could do something this incredible, this amazing, and not even know what it is? Verina, however, read my thoughts, and told me, _I said I do not know how I did it, but I did not say I did not know what it was._

_Sorry._ I told her quickly. _So, you do know what it is then?_

_Yes, it was gramarye._

_It's who what?_

_Gramarye. To put it in simpler terms, magic_.

I was stunned. Verina can do magic? Could all dragons do magic? I "voiced" my questions and she responded, _Yes, though never with any guarantee. The Riders, however, could channel the dragons' magical propensity quite effectively._

All of this was very intriguing. As Verina's Rider, I was supposedly gifted with this magic, although I didn't know how to use it. Magic would open a whole new world for me, and I found that exhilarating. I also remembered my promise to myself to learn about the secrets of magic, and this prompted me to ask, _So, how did you do it? What happened when you used it?_

_When I saw your wound, I felt terrible grief and an overwhelming desire to help you. As my feelings intensified, this… power, that is the only way to describe it, this undeniable force rose up within me. It became almost unbearable, and so I just released it, and I'm not even sure how I did that._ She sighed. _I guess I am not being that helpful to you, am I, Penelope? _she asked sadly.

I sighed. There it was again, her inferiority complex. _No, Verina, you did a great job. You can't help it if you don't know how you did it. You answered my question very well. Both of them, I might add._

_Penelope… thank you, for being so understanding. _

_No problem,_ I said, hugging her.

I began to think of all the wonderful things magic could accomplish for me, if only I could find out how to use it. Verina didn't know, so I supposed there might be a magician in some town somewhere… and then it occurred to me, Eragon must know. He's a Rider, he must know about this magic, and possibly how to control it. _Do you think Eragon would teach me to use magic?_

_Who is this Eragon?_

With embarrassment, I realized that I had neglected to tell her what our ultimate destination was. I quickly summarized this, as well as major events that I knew of concerning the Shadeslayer.

When this was over, Verina announced, _I see no reason why he would not. _

Thoughts of magic lessons and what they would entail danced through my head. The prospects seemed so amazing and wonderful. I could make water with this magic, and light, and fantastic caverns like the one where I found Verina. That reminded me, I hadn't seen any grey eggs in the cave. _Hey, Verina._

_Yes, Penelope? _

_I was wondering, where in the cavern was your egg? I don't recall seeing it._

Verina seemed embarrassed. _That is… well… I believe my egg was in the middle of the nest, although I can only vaguely remember, and only a few seconds before I hatched. But I do remember being in the middle when I was first able to walk. _

_So…_Dawning suddenly showed on my face. _So your egg was my pillow?_

She chuckled sadly. _Yes. _

_Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize!_

_Penelope, I do not blame you. From what you have said, you had no inclination that the eggs were nothing more than stones. Besides, perhaps without that I wouldn't have hatched as quickly and you would have been gone when I finally did._

_You logic is faultless, Verina. That's amazing, how you can think that reasonably._

_You really think so? _She seemed genuinely surprised.

_Yes. I've always admired scholars and philosophers, and logical reasoning is the quality I most associated with them. And… and my brother was a logical person._

She sensed my feelings through our link. _You miss your brother greatly._

_Yeah. He's the only family I can really remember having. And- Verina, will you help me?_

_Help you with what?_

_I want you to help me help my brother. If we ever get the chance, I want to save him from Galbatorix's army. _

_I… if we get the chance, I will assist you in any way possible._

_Thank you. It means a lot to me._ I hugged her neck, and she began her happy rumble.

The next day, we discovered that we were out of food and water. Verina elected to go hunting, and so I was left with the task of finding water. I would never say it, but I felt so alone and vulnerable without Verina by my side. I had grown so attached to her over the short time we'd known each other, and when she was gone it was as if a part of my own self had left as well. Today, I felt especially so, because game was scarce and so Verina had to fly a great distance to find food. This meant that she constantly flickered in and out of our contact radius. I felt scared every time Verina moved out of range. If something happened, I wouldn't be able to call on her for aid.

I tried to bury my feelings of unease by concentrating on my task. It ended up not working, however, and I was soon lost in the woods. I tried to remain calm, and only succeeded when I allowed the survival part of my brain to take over. I listened closely for sounds of running water. I did eventually find water, but just as I had bent down to fill the canteen, I heard Verina's urgent "voice" in my head, _Penelope!_

_Verina? What's going on? Is everything alright?_

Ignoring me, she asked where I was. I obligingly sent her a picture, but repeated, _What's going on?_

To which she only replied, _Stay where you are. I'll come get you. _

Any semblance of calm I may have had was gone in an instant, leaving only gripping fear. Whatever could get Verina so scared was definitely not good news for me.

Verina touched down in only a few minutes. As soon as her front legs hit the ground, Verina said, _Quickly, get on my back!!_

_What? Wait, Verina, what's happening?_

_There is no time to explain. Hurry, we don't have much time!!_

_Verina! Wait! I'm not getting on until you tell me why I have to and what we're running from! _And I childishly crossed my arms over my chest.

But then Verina surprised me. She growled in annoyance and snaked her head over, grabbing in her teeth the back of my shirt. As soon as she did so she leapt into the air again. _Verina! What are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN! _But it was clear she wasn't going to budge on this, so I asked her, _At least let me onto your back!_

She obliged, flipping her neck up towards her back and letting go of my shirt. I managed to grab and hold onto one of her back spikes for about two seconds before falling. My hands flailed helplessly as I shouted, _**VERINA! I'M FALLING! **_

In one movement she swung her front paw out and caught the back of my shirt with her claw. I maneuvered myself onto the pad of her paw, and she brought me up to where I was able to climb onto her back. I had no sooner gotten seated than she picked up her speed even more. I looked down, trying to discern the reason for our flight, but we were flying too fast for _any_ details to be seen.

Frustrated, I cried, _Verina! I demand to know what this is all about! NOW!_ But to my surprise, when I tried to contact her all I came found was an impenetrable dragon hide. I tried again, louder and more forcefully, but not even one of the scales would budge.

By the time she landed some thirty miles and three hours later, I had a splitting headache from mentally screaming my lungs out, a raw throat from _actually_ screaming my lungs out, and legs that were in excruciating pain from having Verina's scales rip the flesh off of them. I was, in short, in an abysmal mood.

I immediately slid down and ran as far as I could away from her, ('as far as I could' referring to the thirty feet away I was when I collapsed.) hiding in the woods. I tried to take my pants off to assess the damage, but that proved too painful. So, I just sulked, furious at Verina for her behavior. She had caused us to lose _all_ of our supplies, and had neglected her only job of bringing us food. We were lost in the Spine in winter, the sun was going down, and… my anger surged stronger as the wind began to blow and snow began to fall. _And _it was starting to storm. She had better have a very good reason for this, I thought. And then, traitorously, a rogue part of me wondered if she had run away from a shadow or something equally stupid. I knew how timid she was, it reasoned, and- I forcibly shoved the thought away. I would trust my friend.

But, in the midst of all this, I discovered that another part of my brain was as proud of her as was possible. She had acted brave and noble; she had acted like the dragons of old. My timid Verina had acted like a true dragon.

With this realization all my anger dissipated. Despite the pain in my thighs I returned to where we had landed. Verina was still sitting there, but she was shivering from head to tail, and was lying down on her side. Alarmed, I ran to her side. _Verina? Are you okay?_

She lifted her head up feebly. _Penelope. I'm sorry. _Her voice in my head was just as weak as her body appeared.

_No, no, don't be sorry. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. _I said that as much for my benefit as for hers. I found tears running down my face. She seemed so weak. What if… I forcibly turned my mind away from the thought, which was coming from the same rogue thought center, but it returned, much to my dismay. What if she… dies? What would I do? How could I forgive myself?

"Please…" I whispered aloud. I didn't know who I was talking to, but I found myself talking. "Please… please…" And then I began to sob, in the middle of a forest during a snowstorm.


	8. Danger

**Edited 6/21/07**: I edited for consistency.

Chapter 7 and 8 could have been made into one long chapter, but I didn't want to have it be really long. Also, I just _love _the cliffies:P So, anyway, chapter 8:

----------------------------------------------------

As the wind began to howl louder, my sobbing ceased. I wiped my face with my sleeve, but it was so cold that the tears were frozen on my cheeks. With this realization the resolve that had got me through so many lonely nights in the Hadarac Desert broke through my grief, stronger than ever.

No! I am not going to die here on this mountain. No, I'm not. And neither is Verina. She's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. _Do you hear me, Verina? I said we're going to be okay._

But Verina didn't respond. She was still shaking, even harder now, and her head had flopped back down to the snow-covered ground. She also had some snow settling on her back, so I carefully climbed up and began to brush the snow off. Her scales felt even colder than the snow. I shuddered.

With that done, I said, _Now isn't that better? _But again I got no response. I was getting into a whole new level of worry now. What was wrong with her?

I decided that the best course of action would be to try to make a fire to give Verina and myself some warmth. _Verina, I'm going to get us firewood now, okay? _I didn't really expect an answer, but it comforted me to talk to her.

My search for firewood took a lot longer than I expected. Most of the kindling was wet with snow, and so I had to go deep into the forest to find dry branches. And it certainly didn't help that a lot of pain shot up my legs every time I took a step. As a result, my hands and fingers were numb by the time I got back.

Shivering with cold and fatigue, I painstakingly cleared an area of snow and placed my sticks down for a fire. I then produced the rocks I had procured to start the fire. I struck against each other again and again, hoping to get a spark. I rubbed them together faster and faster, hoping to get friction to light the fire. But to no avail; nothing was working.

I looked back over at Verina. Her shaking had stopped, but her only movements were shallow breaths. I redoubled my efforts. She couldn't die, not here! We had come so far. My fingers were so frostbitten they were on the verge of falling off. But still I persisted, getting more and more desperate.

Soon I was screaming, "We're going to be okay, Verina!! YOU HEAR ME?! WE'RE GONNA BE OKAY!" Tears began streaming down anew, fresh and salty, but they too froze on my face. I barely noticed. My only thought was that we couldn't die, not now. We had a mission, we had an important message. Verina couldn't die. I won't let her.

"**I WON'T LET HER!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs, the shear power of my emotions overflowing out of me. But, as it did, a purple-colored fire erupted from my hand. The gedwëy ignasia glowed as bright as the sun, and suddenly the fire was lit, roaring high into the sky. A smile touched my lips as I saw this magnificent fire, and I tumbled into unconsciousness.

I didn't know how long I was passed out. All I did know was that when I woke up, all my injuries were healed, completely and utterly. And the fire was crackling merrily over the tinder, although none of its purple color remained.

I sat up slowly, my head feeling very heavy. The gedwëy ignasia was back to normal, no longer glowing. But it tingled pleasantly, and the silvery color reminded me of the ring my brother used to wear.

In a heartbeat I remembered Verina. In another I was by her side, running my hands down her flanks. They moved easier with her breath, and felt a lot warmer than before. I breathed a small sigh. She seemed to be doing better.

Just then, I heard a soft crunching sound behind me. I whirled around, desperately wishing I had my dagger. I found myself looking at a cat-like creature stalking towards me. Its shoulders looked powerful, and its paws were huge, bigger than normal cat paws. It had a rough, angular face surrounded by a mane, and its mouth had sharp white fangs sticking out of it. The flicking ears had tufts of black fur on the ends, and it surveyed me with piercing red eyes.

I backed away. I had never seen a creature like this, and had no idea what it was capable of. I remembered my brother's lesson on wild animals and decided to try talking to it. Assuming a calm, yet firm, voice, I told it, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. And you don't want to hurt me, see, I'm bigger than you are. I'm dangerous."

_I highly doubt that. _I stumbled back even more as I felt a strange consciousness in my head.

"Is- is that you doing that?" I asked the cat.

_I don't see anyone else here, do you? _

"I-" It gave me an odd look, so I decided to use the mind-speak technique. _No, I suppose not. But who are you? _I said, a little too forcefully.

It cocked its head. _You haven't figured it out? Here, maybe this will help…_ Before my eyes, the cat seemed to become transparent, almost disappearing. The outline wavered, and the transparency reversed itself, but instead of the cat, I was looking at the weird scraggly-haired boy from Daret, and again in the Spine near the cavern.

_What?? You're- you're a- a werecat?! _I remembered a story my brother told me when I was little involving a werecat. They were very elusive creatures, only appearing to a select few people.

The boy smiled. "You catch on quick, for a human."

"What- what's your name?"

He shrugged. "I go by many names. The one you may use is Solembum." And then Solembum reverted back to his werecat cat body.

_So, Solembum, why are you here? Have you been stalking me this entire time?!_

He laughed, and danced a little closer. _Aren't you the rude one? What happened to 'how are you doing, Solembum?' or 'what wisdom would you like to impart to me, oh mighty Solembum?'_ He moved closer still, and I saw his eyes twinkling with amusement. _That was very impressive magic there, Penelope. Especially for your first time. _

I was amazed. I had done magic? It made sense now, that it was magic. How else could I have lit the fire and healed my injuries? _Solembum, I was wondering, what do you know about dragons? I mean, is Verina going to be okay?_

_Dragons are immortal, unless they are killed by man, elf, or dwarf. So, no, Verina will not die. But you, on the other hand, are highly susceptible to cold. One of the drawbacks of being a human. They're one of the least robust of all the races. _

_So… you're suggesting I… find some shelter? Maybe a cave or something?_

Solembum began to purr. _Very good, _he said, satisfied. _Most humans can't take hints. I knew there was something special about you. _He walked up to me and twined himself around my legs.

_I… thank you, I guess?_

_No need. I was simply stating my opinion, which as opinions go is as close to a fact as any opinion can be._

_…what?_

_Nothing, nothing, _said Solembum, bemused. _But, anyway, I wanted to impart some wisdom. Go to Kuasta, get some weapons. _

_That's it?_

_Yes. And the part about the cave, but you figured that out on your own, so it's not really advice. _

_Solembum, before you go, I have a question._

_Humans _always _have questions, most of which can be answered without asking if they look the right way._

I was confused again, but decided to venture, _Why are you helping me?_

He turned his glowing red eyes right into my own, and his gaze was so sharp I almost felt like he would attack. But when he answered, his voice was gentle. _That is one of those questions that can be answered by the asker. But, I suppose you won't truly know why until the time when the reason becomes clear. _

He had just stated the obvious, but did it in a way that managed to confuse me. I was over thinking, trying to find some hidden meaning where their most likely wasn't one.

In the midst of these thoughts Verina stirred, rolling loudly onto her feet and letting out a huff. I turned around to look at her, and really let out my breath. She was awake. I returned my attention back to Solembum. _Thank you, I really… appreciate… it… _I trailed off, finding Solembum gone. I shook my head in wonder. That creature was an enigma, I'd give him that.

_Penelope?_ I heard Verina say tentatively.

I hurried to her side. _Yes, I'm here, Verina. How are you feeling?_

_I…I am feeling ashamed. And weak. _

_You flew thirty miles flat out. You're allowed to feel weak. And why are you ashamed? You acted in the best way you knew how. There's nothing to be ashamed of. _

_No, Penelope, you don't understand. I'm ashamed that I- I violated your trust and friendship. I practically kidnapped you. _

_Verina, you acted in the way you thought was most appropriate. There's no reason to be ashamed. _I was struggling to find something to say to comfort her. Suddenly I remembered my earlier thought about how dragon-like she'd acted, and relayed that to her.

She was silent for a few moments, and then began to rumble, radiating gratitude. _Penelope, your praise has touched my heart. You truly are the best Rider I could have asked for._

_Thank you, Verina. _I smiled momentarily, until a gust of wind chilled me to the bone. Shivering, I said, _I think that we should get out of the cold, Verina. I'm not made to handle it._

_I believe I know of a very appropriate place. _And so we set off, moving higher into the Spine.

------------------------------------------

This was harder to write than I thought, though only the ending. I was re-reading _Eragon_ and _Eldest _and got new ideas for my own plot, just tiny little snippets Paolini put in there that I think would be very beneficial to my story. So, all in all, the delay was worthwhile.


	9. Revelations

I **edited **this** 6/21/07 **for consistency.

Chapter 9… is another one that could have been part of chapter 8, but then I'd have a really long chapter, and I don't want that. BUT I did get a review saying the readers want longer chappies. Is this the overall opinion? Please let me know! Anyway, reviews are _**greatly **_appreciated!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

-AmayaSora

-------------------------------------------------

Verina had indeed found a very nice cave. It was only slightly damp, and had a rock overhang that lessened the wind chill. The mouth of the cave was larger than the back, so the fire we started was funneled towards our sleeping hollow in the rear.

I leaned back against Verina, listening to her breathing and feeling quiet contentment seep into my bones. I felt so at ease with her, as if I'd known her my whole life instead of only a few months.

Verina's thoughts must have mirrored my own, because she commented, _It is very peaceful here._

_Yes, _I agreed. _It's wonderful, being with you and forgetting all my troubles._

Verina squirmed underneath me. _I, um, well; it is good that you feel that way, Penelope._

_Verina? What's the matter? _I was wondering if she was going to tell me why she had behaved as she did. It was burning inside me, bursting to come out, but I didn't want to ask and risk her spiraling down into her self-loathing.

She was silent for a few moments. Finally, she said, _Penelope, tell me what transpired while I was sleeping. I am most curious how you were unharmed by the cold after spending so long in it._

I was slightly disappointed, having been on the brink of discovering the reason for our flight. But instead I began to tell my tale of what I had done. When I got to the part about the fire, she gasped and fixed a black eye on me. _Penelope, what you have explained is most remarkable! I should first congratulate on your first successful use of gramarye. I wish I could have seen it. _

_Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that._

She nodded. _But, I am also most curious as to why your magic remained intact as you blacked out. Gramarye is based on the magician's energy and direction, so it was quite remarkable that the magic protected you when you were unconscious. After all, if not for the magic, wouldn't you be severely hypothermic from lying down in the snow for any length of time?_

Verina had given me a lot to think about. I had not thought of that, but she was right, of course, it had to be magic that kept me safe. _You're right, Verina, it is strange. _Suddenly I thought to ask, _Do you know if magic can summon werecats? Does it attract them?_

Verina was surprised by this question, as it was a complete change of the subject. _No, not to my knowledge. They just appear when they want or need to. Why do you ask?_

I explained my encounter with Solembum. _Ah, most intriguing. I would have liked to talk with him myself. However, his advice- which we must surely follow- does hinder my plans quite a lot._

_Plans? You made plans without consulting me?_

Verina was stricken. _Yes, I did, though I am ashamed to admit it. I have once again violated your trust, Penelope. What a poor excuse for a dragon I am. _

_Verina! Don't say that! I'm sure you had a very good reason for all that you did._

She remained silent for a few moments before whispering, _A good reason? If I had been a human my reason would have been acceptable. But as a dragon my reason is a very poor one. I am more worthy of the title 'mouse' than 'dragon'._

I stood up quickly and whirled around to face Verina, my hands going unconsciously to my hips. _Verina, _I cried, exasperated. _Verina, seriously, you are getting on my nerves, okay? You are a wonderful dragon, why won't you see that?! And you won't even let me help you by telling me more than vague snippets!_

Verina quelled slightly under my glare and shrank down. _I- I am sorry, Penelope, _she whimpered.

My heart softened. Verina was so scared, of me. A mighty dragon scared of me. I felt like some monster. I knelt down. _No, I'm sorry. I spoke badly. I don't know why it happened; I guess I'm just stressed from everything that's happened today. I'm sorry._

_And I, too, apologize. I should not have allowed my fear to show like that; it wasn't even because of you. I guess that I am also worn from the day's occurrences. _She blinked apologetically up at me, and I proceeded to hug her snout. She snorted and lifted me up onto her back. _Here, you can rest there. You will be safer if you fall asleep. _

With her saying that, I began to feel my fatigue. Yawning and grinning, I said, _All right, thanks, Verina. Goodnight._

_Sleep well, little one, _she said, and began to hum quietly, a lullaby that put me almost immediately to sleep.

My sleep did not last long, however. I woke up after a few hours to find Verina shivering underneath me, huge tremors rolling through her body. Her muscles twitched and contracted, and her head tossed back and forth. She reminded me of a little child in the grip of a nightmare.

Alarmed, I tried to rouse her, but to no avail. I suddenly remembered what my brother used to do when I suffered from night terrors.

I leaned over her ear and then paused. My brother would always whisper in my ear, and he said your brain subconsciously listened to the voice and incorporated the instructions in the dream. I knew that his ideas always consisted of him riding in on some noble steed and saving the day, but what could I say to Verina?

I decided to ad lib. I began, "You stop suddenly and look up to the sky to see a gathering rainstorm. Your opponent does so too and, quick as a flash, you revert your gaze and… shoot a huge column of fire, surrounding them in a cage of flame. You walk up and-"

_AHH!_ Verina's waking scream and her short, panicked breathing rang in my head and ears. I patted her shoulder. _Verina, it was just a dream. It's okay, you're safe now. I'm right here. _I ran my hand over her scales, which were burning hot. I added sheepishly, _I guess it doesn't work on dragons, does it?_

_What doesn't? _she said, and I felt her fear subsiding.

_An old trick my brother used to use when I had nightmares. It must have been a bad one. _Meanwhile, I was wondering what could frighten a dragon this much. It would have to be some truly terrible creature. I shuddered as my imagination conjured up many possible monsters. Then an even more terrible thought hit me: what if it was the reason we ran away today?

Trying to hide my apprehension, I told her, _You know, my brother used to always let me tell him what my fears were, and that always helped me. I'm here if you want to do the same._

Verina settled down next to me. I plopped down on a rock, waiting. _You are right, Penelope. You deserve to know what is after us._

Her choice of words sent a shiver down my spine. Verina didn't notice, and continued, _I was off hunting, as usual, and I had managed to catch a handsome young buck, a four-pointer. As I was returning back to our campsite, the wind carried a strange sent to my nose. It was a horrible smell; one that reminded me of… wait, this way will be easier. _She fixed her eye on me. _With your permission?_

I trusted Verina explicitly, so I said, without hesitation, _Of course. _

I felt a peculiar tugging sensation in my mind, and Verina urging me to relax and follow her. I did so and felt my consciousness leave my physical body and meld with Verina's. I saw the cave as she did, in shades of blue and purple, and the flame standing out as bright as the sun in stark contrast to its surroundings.

Verina then closed her eyes, though I felt like it was my eyes that were closing. She focused on a memory and it swam lazily to the front of her -my- mind. I smelled what a retched odor it was indeed. If I had been in my own body I most likely would have vomited. It smelled a mix of rotten meat, spoiled milk, and something that could only be described as death. Verina banked her wings and tilted towards the direction of the scent. I could feel her instincts urging her to turn around, but she fought them.

She eventually came to a clearing in the woods where many tents were pitched, each emblazed with Empire pennants. In a far, dark corner was a solitary, jet black tent. The flaps were tied open, and the smell was coming from the interior.

I heard Verina wishing she could hear what was going on, and then her vision (though it seemed as if mine did too) shifted and the tent became transparent. All the tents became transparent. Inside the black tent were two black-cloaked figures standing menacingly in front of a soldier seated in a chair. With a start I recognized him as the Daret platoon leader.

The taller hooded person was talking, though he had a distorted voice. "Are you ssssure you have remembered everything exactly asss it happened?"

"Yesss," added the second one. "It would be very dangeroussss for you if the King found out he wasss given false information."

The soldier was shaking, and his face was a sickly green color. "No, no, that's what happened!" He asserted quickly. "It came out of nowhere, just clawing. Then I ran away and it bit me on the ear." And the poor man vomited then, and one of the cloaked figures stepped towards him. From this vantage point it looked like it was eagerly. The other one made some odd clicking noises and the first backed away. "You never mentioned a bite before," it hissed menacingly.

"Oh, I-I didn't? Well, it was right there, right here on my ear." He inclined his ear to show the strangers. But the ear was free of any marks. "Oops, well, I guessed it healed. But it was there, you can ask any of my men."

"Uselessssss," the taller man said.

"Completely uselessss," the second added.

"The King doesn't take kindly to uselessss," said the first.

The men advanced closer towards the soldier, who backed up a few steps. The creatures exhaled, and the man stumbled and fell. The cloaked figures removed their hoods to reveal definitely inhuman faces. They were beetle-like with huge eyes and snapping beaks.

Verina let out a roar of pure terror, and the figures whipped their head around to the direction of the sound. They flipped their hoods up and dashed out of the tent as Verina fled at top speed.

Verina let the memory fade, and slowly released my mind. Once back in my own body, I saw Verina's form shaking as it had done that during her dream. _What were those things? _I asked, repulsed.

_They are called the Ra'zac. The King employs them to hunt for any dragons or Riders that may show themselves as not under his command. They are formidable creatures. _She shivered again. _And now they know of us. There will be no peace, no rest, while they are on our trial. We are in grave danger, and it gets graver the closer we get to any town. And it's all my fault, if I had not let my fear get the better of me they would never have spotted me! I apologize, I have put you in danger. What a disgrace to the race of dragons._

_Those things are after you? They're after us? The Ra'zac, you said? Even the name sounds horrible. I don't blame you one bit for being frightened, I was terrified just seeing them second-hand. I'm sure anyone would have done the same. It's okay to be scared. _My brother had always told me that. I paused to let my words sink in. _So, what should we do?_

_We should keep moving. Fly as fast as we can, and reach Surda as soon as possible. I had planned to travel all the way there through the Spine, but if we must stop in Kuasta we'll have to leave that relative safety._

_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, _I suggested. _I understand even more now why you were so frightened. You acted exactly as I feel you should have. Except maybe that you could have told me immediately what had occurred. But I forgive you, _I added quickly.

_I hoped you would understand, _Verina said, then gave a dry laugh. _It seems that we have really arrived, if we have the Ra'zac after us. _

_That's the sprit; look on the bright side, _I said encouragingly. _But let's talk about something more pleasant. I would like to be able to sleep tonight._

_I couldn't agree more, _Verina said emphatically.

Despite this fact, I was still lying awake on Verina's back some two hours later. I had tried and tried to forget the Ra'zac, but it seemed impossible. Even when I finally did, I couldn't find sleep, for an unwelcome, almost suspicious thought kept nudging its way to the forefront of my mind, despite my prodding it away. It just kept bringing itself up over and over again. _How _does_ Verina know all this stuff?_

----------------------------------------------

I wonder if you're noticing the subtle differences between Saphira's development and knowledge and Verina's. If you aren't I can try to make it more obvious… or the ending will just be more of a surprise :P


	10. Army Tails

**Edited 7/24/07 **in response to reviews, and because my perfectionism kept me up tonight.

OMG I'm so sorry! I intended to have this chapter up weeks ago! I apologize, but I've had so much homework lately and then major writer's block. So, I'll keep this short. Chapter 10 is **dedicated to Stromboli **with many thanks for your help.

-AmayaSora

----------------------------------------

The sunrise gradually aroused me from my sleep. I sat up and stretched, careful not to wake Verina.

I looked towards the mouth of the cave. The sky was a canvas of pastel pinks and oranges and purples, all swirling together into one breathtaking mass. The fluffy clouds floated lazily by on the wind, which brought the crisp smell of freshly fallen snow to my nose.

The wind also carried the scent of honeyed ham. It danced around my nose, drowning out all other smells. My mouth began to water and my stomach began to growl. I realized I hadn't had anything to eat in more than 24 hours.

I slowly slid down off of Verina's back and made my way outside. The first things I saw were small smoke trails rising into the sky. I was puzzled; I didn't think there were any towns near here.

Next, I noticed the twisting path of a river snaking through the hills to the south. The Toark River, I realized. That meant we had come almost 50 miles in one night. Verina could fly really fast when she wanted to.

With the discovery of the river, my thirst resurfaced. I hadn't had anything to drink for at least 12 hours. I shuddered; I would have to be more mindful of my eating habits.

I resolved to go down to the river and get water. But, the canteen was lost back in the mountains somewhere, so there would be no way to carry it. Unless I made my own canteen, I thought. My brother had taught me how to do just that.

I struggled down the rock face. It was a lot harder than it had originally seemed, and my limbs were exhausted by the time I reached the bottom. This annoyed me; I felt like I was 70 instead if 17.

I felt my stomach pang from hunger, so I pushed all other thoughts aside. The breeze picked up again, and the sweet smell of the ham reached me a second time. That did not help my stomach at all, and it took all of my willpower to resist running headlong towards it. Instead I took a parallel route for about half a mile and turned southward again, hoping it would bring me close to the lake which was in the middle of the river.

It did take me near to the lake, but once there I stopped in my tracks. I knew that I had been right in not remembering any towns near here. The smoke trails I had seen emanated from a spackling of campfires in the midst of an army campsite. I quickly backtracked, melding into the shadows once more.

I tried to clear my mind; I had to think. The Ra'zac were smart little devils. They set up camp around the only source of water for miles, blocking my access to it. But, there was a plus side to this; if we left now Verina and I could get a head start at reaching Kuasta. Unless they had sent out scouting parties ahead of them, and they were creeping up on the unsuspecting Verina right now…I snarled internally and pushed the thought away. That kind of thinking never got anybody anywhere. My brother had told me that.

What would my brother do in a situation like this? Smiling to myself, I pictured him bursting into hysterical laughter at the whole thing. He always found humor in everything. That was definitely a quality I could use now, I thought, and then began to miss him even more. I hoped he was okay.

Unbidden, tears began to well up in my eyes. My exhaustion and stress levels had made me susceptible to things like this. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I tried to reason with myself. He was definitely safer than I was at the moment. He wasn't being tailed by the whole Imperial army, and certainly wasn't breaking out into sobs right next to an enemy campsite.

Suddenly my heart stopped as a part of my brain suggested that maybe he _wasn't_ all that safe. If the Ra'zac or even the King himself found out that he was related to me, who knows what they might do? From all the things I'd seen in my experiences, I knew it wouldn't be pleasant. My presence here might endanger my brother!

Having thought of this, I backed even further into the bushes. Trying to be silent yet still not dawdling, I made my way through the undergrowth. I'd have to think of some other way to get water. Vaguely my mind supplied that there had to be some way to conjure up water using magic, but I was nowhere near skilled enough to accomplish that. The best course of action would be to continue on to Kuasta, where I could get water and buy food for my journey.

With what money? I had nothing to use to barter with either. How was I supposed to procure food, let alone weapons, unless I had something to trade for it? I had made yet another oversight, and this one could jeopardize the entire journey. I could get a job to raise funds, but every day I stayed in Kuasta increased the chances of the Ra'zac or a soldier discovering both Verina and myself. That left theft as my only option, although it wasn't one I favored. Weren't Verina and I fighting for the good side? Stealing was the kind of thing the bad guys were likely to do. Wasn't it? I'd have to ask Verina when she woke up.

_It appears to me that desperate times do indeed call for desperate measures, although I am just as loath as you are to admit it. _I sat on Verina's back an hour later as we discussed the matter.

_We could always steal only from the soldiers. That way we'd be hurting our enemy and helping ourselves at the same time. _

_Well, yes, but that seems to also be putting ourselves in unnecessary danger. I don't think I am strong enough yet to protect you. Besides, wouldn't the Ra'zac have traps set around the camp in the hope of deterring such things?_

It was a good argument, but my stubborn nature overrode any sense Verina might have shown. _Who would be stupid enough to rob an army camp, though? Don't answer that! _Verina stopped mid-reply, bemused. _Honestly, that would be the last place they'd expect us to go to get food. It would catch them completely off guard._

_I see your point, Penelope, but some instinct of mine is warning me that this is not a good venture to be undertaking. There may yet be another way; we could find a villager sympathetic to our cause who would be willing to provide aid._

_But that would mean exposing you. And how would we know who to trust?_

We both sat silently for a while, weighing various options. At last we agreed to move on toward Kuasta. Maybe an answer would come to us while we were flying, Verina suggested.

And so we flew for a good part of the day. Verina managed to catch a few birds in her mouth as we did so, and I grabbed one as well. We decided to fly high up in the clouds so as not to alert the Empire of our movements, and by doing so we both got a small drink of water from the clouds.

These portions were meager, however, and by the time we landed for the night our stomachs growled with hunger and our mouths burned with thirst again, even after I split my duck with her. We doused the fire quickly lest the army had somehow gotten within viewing distance of us while we ate. It was quite cold, so I had to huddle against Verina for warmth.

_It appears that we are only a few days' flight from Kuasta, Penelope. _

_What? Oh, that's good, _I said absently. I was thinking of some possible way, any way that we could solve our food and water dilemma.

_Penelope, is something the matter?_

_No, I was just thinking. Do you have any more ideas for getting food?_

_We managed today,_ she pointed out, but I could feel that she didn't really mean that. The emotions conveyed from across the link were echoed in my own thoughts.

_At least I have you, _I said, hugging her in an attempt to cheer her up.

_With your flying prowess the birds will shake in fear! _I proclaimed, and mimicked a shaking bird running in terror from Verina.

This elicited a chuckle from her, as well as a strong neck-hug. _You are wonderful, Penelope. You always know how to cheer me up. I hope that I can be as helpful to you one day. _

_You already are, Verina,_ I said as I resumed my position leaning against her belly. _We make a great team, you and I._

_Yes, _she agreed.

A few hours later she was asleep. I felt myself nodding off as well. But I shook the fatigue out of my mind as night deepened. The moon was only a sliver in the sky, and the forest was eerily quiet. Except for in a glade just northeast of where Verina slept. The gaudy sounds of drunken soldiers permeated the night from that direction. I jerked myself fully awake, resorting to doing even the despised math equations to prevent sleep.

An hour later it was a bit after midnight, and the campfire sounds had stopped, although not before I had memorized their approximate location. Quietly I got up from Verina's side. She stirred slightly and I froze, praying she wouldn't wake. She didn't, and I tiptoed further away, heading through the trees. I was going to get food and water, dammit, whether she wanted me to or not. I felt like a sneak going behind her back like this, but she would thank me for it in the morning. I hoped.

As I reached the outskirts of the camp I paused and surveyed the land. A few stray embers glowed dimly in abandoned fire pits and tents were strewn pell-mell around the clearing. I headed to the left and a fairly isolated patch of tents. The first one I could see had a lamp on, so I hugged the shadows and held my breath as I passed. Thankfully, the soldier didn't notice me, and I sighed with relief.

The next tent was conveniently open. I sat outside for a few minutes, making doubly sure it was vacant. Satisfied that it was, I crept inside. It was much darker inside the tent than in the surrounding night, so it took a minute for my eyes to adjust. Even so, the first step I took found my foot painfully hitting something metal. I resisted the urge to cry out as I felt blood trickle down my toes. I must have stepped on a sword, I realized with dread. I cursed under my breath. Dammit! This was all going so well!

I squeezed my eyes shut and started to block out the pain. I was already here, I couldn't turn back now. I limped along, unable to stop myself from wincing whenever my cut foot touched the ground. Nevertheless, I reached the sacks in the corner of the tent without any more mishaps.

I groped in the darkness for one of the openings. Feeling my way, because the sacks were too dark inside to see into, I tried to guess what was in each one. At last my nose, in its heightened sensitivity from the darkness, latched on to the smell of bread. I found the sack, which also had a small canteen and a dagger (presumably for cutting up meat) inside. I grinned; this was perfect. Now I also had a weapon. I shouldered the pack and started for the tent flap.

Suddenly I heard voices from outside the tent. I quickly knelt down, trying to be inconspicuous. My heart was pounding. Why did I do this without Verina's help? Why? But then my survival mindset kicked in, and I calmly backed into a dark corner. There were at least a dozen other tents in this area, they may not be coming for this one. I unsheathed the dagger just the same, though.

To my dismay the tent flap did open a little wider and a soldier did step inside. I tightened my grip on the hilt as he said, "Alright, see you in the morning, Tom."

My mind tried to work out possible escape plans, for example cutting a hole through the tent's side, but before I could act I saw the soldier fiddling with a lamp that sat in the far corner. My pulse quickened and again I sorely wished that Verina was here to help me.

In an instant the light flared on. In that same moment the soldier saw me and started, blocking the exit. I leapt up and began to advance toward him when suddenly, his eyes went wide and he whispered, "Penelope?!"


	11. Jeremy

So…chapter 11. This is now my longest fanfic (out of 5, wow!). I apologize if you found last chapter boring. I had to find a way to get to where I needed to be for this chapter and the rest of the plot. So yeah, I'm sorry.

-AmayaSora

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Penelope?" he asked again, a bit louder this time.

I stopped in my tracks and straightened up. I squinted to try to make out his face, but his features were obscured by shadow. My heart momentarily soared, until my survival instincts kicked in again. I immediately became suspicious and resumed my blocking stance. There were a million more likely scenarios than the one that I secretly hoped was occurring.

The soldier relaxed a little, getting out of his defensive posture. "Nel? Is that you?" he said as he stepped closer to me. His face was now bathed in lantern light and I saw the flashing teeth of his smile, the spikiness of his black hair, the gleam of laughter in his eyes, the same hue of green as mine, but a lot more vibrant.

"JEREMY!" I said, running into his arms. Against all odds, I had found my brother. Tears fell then, tears of joy and relief. Jeremy hugged me strongly, radiating warmth back into my cold body.

"Wow, Nel, way to make an entrance," he said finally.

Drying my eyes, I said, "You didn't do too bad a job yourself. You nearly scared me to death." Then I felt a blush creep across my face as I realized that I had been stealing from my own flesh and blood. "Um, yeah, and, um…I'm sorry." I finally managed to mumble, shoving his pack back into his hands.

Jeremy stared at it for a heartbeat, and then burst out into rolling, full-hearted laughter. I smiled, despite myself. This was definitely my brother.

All around us lamp lights flared on and the sounds of men rushing around in the dark was heard, complete with curses as they ran into things. "Wait here," Jeremy ordered quickly, just as he had done when we were on our own.

He stepped outside for a few minutes and I heard the muffled sound of his voice, and other voices as well. His comrades finally retreated to their own tents, and he returned to his.

He blinked once, as was his way of apologizing, than said, "Well. It seems this is going to be a long night. Here, I'll make coffee."

I watched him shuffle around here and there, gathering ingredients. He started a small fire –in only one try, something I'd still never achieved- and then turned to face me. "So, how have things been? Although, judging by how thin you are, I can probably assume not as well as I would have hoped." He paused, and smiled up at me. Quick as a flash, he had me in a headlock and was giving me a noogie. I struggled, laughing all the while.

He let go. "Quiet!" he urged. His smile was still tugging at his lips, however, even as he said, "You're going to wake the whole camp."

"You're a fine one to talk," I retorted.

"I'll give you that, at least," he said, now full-out beaming. "Now, you never answered my question. How are you?"

I considered lying. It would impress him if I spun some fabulous tale of survival on nothing but my wits. But my brother could always see right through me, so I decided truth was best. "It's been tough since you left." I said honestly, and then began to recount my adventures since we'd parted a year ago. I paused when I got to being chased out of Daret, not sure of what to say next.

Jeremy cut in, "You still take three lumps of sugar, right?"

I nodded, more grateful than he would know for the change of subject. "It's hard to believe it's been a whole year since you left, isn't it?"

He handed me my coffee. As always, it tasted marvelous. "Year and a half. I counted every day." He smiled, sadly this time. I could tell he'd missed me as much as I'd missed him.

But his cheer returned quickly. "And so you're here. You decided to take a shot at the Empire while helping yourself survive, right? Kill two birds with one stone? That's the ticket," he said encouragingly. "I'm just grateful you picked this tent. Yoldin next door sleeps with his sword drawn," he stopped, and whispered dramatically into my ear, "Weirdo."

I giggled. "Yeah, that would have been bad. Especially because I lost my dagger when Ve-" I stopped mid-phrase, horrified with myself. I had almost revealed Verina! I figured Jeremy could be trusted, but a part of my brain couldn't be persuaded fully. "-when very suddenly I was ousted from Daret." I finished weakly.

My brother's eyes flashed momentarily with skepticism, but he didn't comment. "Well, you can have mine if you want. They're supposed to be giving us new ones next week anyway." He paused, and then added sourly, "The key word being 'supposed to.'"

I smiled in understanding. "You still hate the Empire just as much as always, don't you, Jere?"

He nodded vehemently. "How can I not? You know as well as I do what they did to Mom." His voice still choked whenever he mentioned our mother. I hugged him, feeling that all-too-familiar pang in my heart.

"But let's move on to a happier topic. Grelnor has a new son." He smiled happily. "Jeremy Thomas." My brother always loved talking about his best friend. He'd never forgotten how Grelnor had covered up the fact that he robbed a butcher shop when we were staying in Teirm. The two had been inseparable until the recruitment officers showed up.

"Wow! That's great. Give them my regards," I said happily.

"I will. If these stupid Ra'zac will stop eating all the couriers."

My heart stopped. "You know about the Ra'zac? They eat _people_?"

"_You_ know about the Ra'zac?! And, yes, those disgusting pigs eat people."

"Aye, I read about the Ra'zac somewhere." Fear took hold as my sleep-deprived mind supplied images of gory human flesh entering those weird beak things- I shuddered. "Maybe I should go, who knows what they'd do to you if they found me here."

"I can handle myself." Jeremy asserted. He stared at me quizzically, and I got the feeling that he knew I wasn't sharing the whole truth. "Do you know why I'm here? The Ra'zac believe that there's a new dragon wandering around here, and that we can defeat it. Can you believe that?"

I laughed, trying to hide the nervousness of the action. "How weird. Maybe the King's craziness is rubbing off on them."

"Talk like that's treason in the army," Jeremy whispered darkly. "The vast majority of us here were conscripted, and nearly everyone hates the Empire as much as you and I do. I bet if any of them actually saw this dragon they'd all desert in a heartbeat and go join the Varden."

My mind grabbed this bit of information and ran with it, rushing through victories won by a reinforced Varden and the overthrow of Galbatorix by the very soldiers he'd trained. I grinned; maybe this plan wasn't as desperate as it sounded.

"What are you smiling about?" Jeremy asked good-naturedly.

"Nothing," I answered, grinning. Just then, my stomach growled loudly. I laughed weakly. "Sorry, I guess I didn't eat enough today."

He handed me his sack. "Here, this is stolen food anyway. You gave me a way to get rid of the evidence." Grateful, I devoured a pastry and a small chuck of bread in a few bites. "Wow, you really were hungry," he commented.

"I guess so, huh? Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, what until you hear this. This is top-secret information, so keep it to yourself." When I nodded, he continued, "This guy- actually, he led a platoon in Daret. Maybe he was the guy you met. Anyway, he said that this teenage girl was sneaking around his campsite –much like you were doing, Nel- and when he apprehended her, this baby dragon swoops down from nowhere and attacks him. So, it looks like another Rider has risen up to oppose the King. Isn't that great?"

His eyes were shining with excitement, the likes of which I hadn't seen since we first left home on our journey. I suddenly had a really strong urge to tell him everything, but still held back, if just barely. "Do you believe it, though?"

"Well, if we're being sent all the way to Kuasta, there must be something to it."

Kuasta! That was where I was headed. Maybe Solembum knew all of this and was trying to force a meeting, but for what purpose? "Hey, Jere, do you remember that old werecat story? Could the werecat tell the future?"

"Hm? That's a bit off topic, but the stories never make it clear if they can or not. It always seemed as if they could, at least to me."

I was silent for a while, pondering this. Suddenly Jeremy got up. "How far away is your camp from this one?"

"What? Oh, about a mile I figure."

"We'd better get a move on, then. On marching days the wake-up call comes at 4 a.m."

"We?" I asked as he guided me to my feet and handed the backpack to me.

"What kind of an older brother would I be if I let you get lost in the Spine at night?" And so he gently herded me out of the tent.

"No, no, it's not necessary. I can find my own way back. I'm not the little girl you used to know."

"Of course you're not. Dad would be proud," he added, giving me the highest praise he could.

"Thanks. He'd be very proud of you, too."

"I don't think so. You know Dad."

I did. My father was _very_ sparing on his praise, especially when it came to Jeremy. In the 16 years he'd lived under Dad's roof, Jeremy had only received half a dozen or so compliments.

While we were whispering thus, we had started off into the woods. I guess Jeremy was walking me home, anyway. But I had passed a clearing on the way from my camp to his, so I planned on going there instead.

"So, where do you plan to go next?" Jeremy asked.

"I was actually going to Kuasta to supply myself."

He glanced at me skeptically. "Sure you were. You just want to spend more time with your brother."

"No, really, that's where I was going. Not that I wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"Why don't you just come with me, then? There are always a bunch of women hanging around by the wagons and no one seems to care."

I was tempted, but I couldn't bear to leave Verina to fend for herself even for a few days. Besides, one of the other Daret soldiers might be around to recognize me. "I wouldn't really feel comfortable around that many people." I smiled weakly. "You know me."

"You're not telling me the whole truth, I can see that." My heart stopped, but quickly started up again when he continued, "But I _do_ know you, and so I know it has to be for a good reason. Any chance you'll tell me eventually?"

"Yes, definitely, I'll tell you as soon as I feel it's safe to." I met his gaze so he'd know I meant it. "I love you, Jeremy."

"I love you, too, Penelope." We hugged. When we broke apart, he said, "Whatever it is you're hiding, it's not dangerous, is it? It won't hurt you, or anyone else?" I paused. What would be the appropriate answer? He continued, "I won't push you either way, but I think I have a right to know if my little sister is getting herself into trouble."

I sighed. Jeremy had the infuriating quality of making it impossible for me to lie to him. "It won't hurt me…directly. As for other people, it depends on who they are and in what circumstances our meeting occurs. And as for danger, the thing itself isn't dangerous to me, but knowing about it puts me in a great deal of danger. That's why I need to get on my way as quickly as possible. And why I can't tell you what it is."

He looked hurt, but he nodded grimly. "I understand; you're trying to protect me. Just be careful, okay?"

I met his gaze. "I will." _And if I'm not, Verina will always help me out_, I added to myself.

He laughed again, and all the tension evaporated. "Why do I get nervous every time you say that?"

I grinned innocently. "Why, I have no idea, Jeremy."

He rolled his eyes, and then we both burst out laughing. People always told me our voices melded together very pleasantly when we laughed together, and that maybe we should try singing a duet. We actually did once, when we were in Ceunon. Thinking back to those good times, I began to sing.

_Flowing and flowing goes the river of life_

_And we in canoes are along for the ride_

Jeremy caught the thread and then joined me.

_Through doldrums and rapids alike we float_

_Until over the great waterfall we slide_

_A wandering pathway through forest glade_

_Or maybe a cave filled with wonder_

_Shall be our home where'er we shall roam_

_Until the wind comes, takes us under_

_La la la la la la_

_Da da da dee_

_The fortunes of life are so confusing_

_Even for one such as me!_

We repeated the last verse a few more times as we had been taught by the minstrels. Suddenly, I heard a chorus of voices coming from behind us, and in the same instant I heard Verina in my head, calling my name urgently. _Penelope? Penelope, where are you?? Penelope, are you okay?!_

_Aye, I'm fine. Calm down, Verina._

_No! I cannot find you. Where are you?_

_I'm just outside the campsite, Verina. I'll be back in a second._

_No, I am coming to get you. I sense that something is wrong._

_No, Verina, I'm fine. Really. _But she paid no attention and I could somehow sense her nearing through the connection made by our link.

Panicked, I turned to Jeremy. "What's that sound?"

"What sound?" he asked, puzzled.

"That sound, there. Didn't you hear it? People talking?"

"People talking?" He paused, and then heard leaves rustling, as I did, in addition to the voices. "I don't hear talking, but I heard that rustling."

I heard more rustling, from in front of me this time, and my heart sped up as I realized that Verina was almost here. In desperation, I cried, "Jeremy it's most likely your fellow soldiers, out looking for you! I should go. I'm sorry!" I turned to leave.

"Wait! In Kuasta, meet me by the armory, okay? If you go at night it'll be deserted. I'll pay off Tom, who runs the guard."

"Okay, sure. Bye!" I took off full tilt into the undergrowth. I had only gone a few steps when I literally ran into Verina, who balked with fright. Frantically, I cried, _Verina! It's me! Calm down!!_

_Penelope! You had me extremely worried._

_Sorry, sorry. _I hurriedly urged her away from the woods and my brother.

For what was left of the night I sat atop Verina's back, as she didn't trust me to be on the ground. I was far too anxious to sleep, so I just sat awake. I kept thinking about how weird it was that Jeremy didn't hear those voices. They were extremely loud. Suddenly, an astonishing thought lodged itself in my mind. What if those weren't voices, but _thoughts_? What if… I had read those people's minds?

---------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter was so long. I really wanted to get the thought-reading part in there. And, if the song was horrible, I apologize for that as well. I hope you'll review anyway.


	12. Werecat's Advice

**Edited 8/1/07**

Chapter 12 makes 3 chapters in quick succession. The plot bunny has bitten me…finally, I might add. Lol. Anyway, I would really _really_ like reviews, if anything to know that people are still reading this and I'm not writing for no one. PLEASE REVIEW! That's all I ask of you… (Phantom of the Opera:))

AmayaSora

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't sleep a wink that night. Despite that fact, the instant Verina woke up, I pounced. _Hey, Verina, you know how I can read your thoughts? Do you think it's possible for me to read other people's thoughts as well?_

_What happened to 'good morning?' _she replied groggily. I felt her shake the sleep out of her mind. _Well, of course it would be possible. I think. No, no, I know. Wait…if I'm wrong, don't be mad at me._

_Verina! I'm not going to be mad at you. Sheesh. _The sleep deprivation had made me irritable.

_Sorry, _she huffed. _But, yes, I do think you, or rather, we, can. And I also think you should have been resting last night as opposed to gallivanting about. What were you doing?_

I raised my arm and exposed the pack, which had been my pillow as I lay down. She jerked her head back. _Penelope that was an extremely reckless decision. _

_I know, I know. _

_I apologize for yelling at you, but I must convey my feelings towards that action. It seems very poorly planned. You could have gotten captured or worse! And you did not inform me of your escapade either! I couldn't have protected you if you needed it! That caused me tremendous pain as it made me feel as if you do not trust me._

At this pause in her rant, I cut in. _Verina, I see your point. It _was_ ill-conceived. I felt horrible doing it. But, at least I got us food. And I now have a weapon. _I briefly unsheathed Jeremy's dagger. _The army is going to Kuasta, I learned that too._

_How did you learn that?_ she asked suspiciously.

_Verina, you'll never guess how. Jeremy! Jeremy was there!!_

_Who is this Jeremy?_

_My brother, Jeremy._

Verina was stunned. _This is wonderful news, Penelope. I am so happy that he is well, for that makes you happy. _She stopped suddenly. _What does he know?_

_What does he know about what?_

_What does he know of you, your travels, of me?_

_Oh, well, I summarized major events that happened since I last spoke to him. But I didn't mention you at all. I was planning on asking your permission first, and then explaining to him in Kuasta._

_He will be in Kuasta as well? How do you intend to find him? We can't walk right up to the barracks and announce our presence._

I snorted. _Obviously. I'm meeting him in front of the armory._

Verina paused, and uncertainty emanated from her. _Penelope, I- I do not think that is wise. He is working for the Empire, which is our enemy. It rings of a trap, and I am not at all comfortable with it._

I was indignant. _Verina! This is my _brother_ we're talking about here, my own flesh and blood. He wouldn't betray me! Besides, he hates the Empire with all his heart. He saw how they murdered my mother-_ Tears brimmed in my eyes, threatening to flow out, but I shoved them aside. _He wouldn't give up his only sister to the same fate._

Verina was apologetic. _You have always avoided the topic of your mother, until now. I am truly sorry, Penelope. _She sent her condolences across the link, paused briefly to let it sink in, then continued, _I have no doubt that your brother is an honorable person, for one such as yourself to speak so highly of him. However, that does not mean he cannot be manipulated or threatened into betraying you. The King's torture techniques are strong._

I was sure Jeremy could withstand anything they threw at him, but I let it go. _I see your point, as always, wise Verina._

_Was that sarcasm?_

_No…okay, but only a tiny bit. _She playfully shoved me with her nose. Grinning, I grasped one of her pearly white spikes. _Shall we be off, then?_

_Yes, little one, we shall. _

As we rose into the air, I caught sight of the sea of people that was the Empire's army marching purposefully through the trees. I shuddered; another fifteen minutes and they would have seen us take off.

While we were so near, I decided to try the mind reading technique for myself, to see if it was actually a viable power. Maybe I could even use it t reach Jeremy. I started by reaching with my mind, as I did to find the link to Verina. She fixed her big black eye on me. _What are you doing?_

_I'm testing something, and I need to concentrate, _I snapped. A heartbeat later, _Sorry, that was sharper than I intended. But it does take concentration._

Verina was confused, but said nothing more. I reached further, extending my reach as far as I could. When I was at the furthest point I could reach –and also on the verge of exhaustion, though I wouldn't admit it to anyone but Verina- I was able to catch a very faint snippet of…something. It wasn't really a thought, more of a general feeling of discontent.

_Verina, check this out, _I said, mentally directing her to the thought that I struggled to maintain. As we flew further away it became dimmer and dimmer, eventually fading away entirely. I also faded, collapsing down onto Verina's back.

When I awoke it must have been hours later. I was dangling precariously from Verina's front left paw. _Verina, I'm okay. You can put me back now._

_You should get more sleep, _she chastised gently as she allowed me to resume my usual position between her shoulders. _But, then it wasn't entirely your fault, the first time touching other minds is always rough._

I stopped for a moment, wondering. I didn't want to offend her, but I felt like I needed to know. _If you don't mind me asking, Verina, how do you know all of this?_

_I am never bothered by your questions, Penelope. We are dragon and Rider and should have no secrets. _She paused, and I could feel her puzzled thoughts. _However, the answer to this particular one… these insights seem to just appear in my thoughts. I have no control over when this happens; it just occurs at odd intervals. So, I do not know._

We landed as close to Kuasta as we dared. Verina and I agreed to go to the far side of the city to throw the soldiers off. It also seemed safer if we needed to make a hasty escape.

Because of this, it was nearly dark when we landed. Verina caught a scraggly young doe for supper, and I ate another bite of bread and a tart. Verina, to her great embarrassment, drained half of the canteen in one sip. I took a meager portion to even things out.

The next day I decided to venture into town. Although it pained me to do so, I took all of the supplies Jeremy had given me out of the pack, which I cut up to make into a very crude cloak. Sewing was never my forte, but at least it was something to disguise my identity.

At noon the soldiers were only just arriving. I stuck to back alleys and hugged the shadows much of the day. I did, however, get to practice my mind-reading. It felt very wrong at first, invading others' privacy as I was, but I reasoned that it may just save Verina and my lives one day. By the time the troops got settled into their quarters I could now pinpoint a mind, enter it, and sift through a few thoughts that lay just below the surface.

On one of these searches I found a mind protected by a sturdy brick wall. Intrigued, I determined its location and made my way there. I found myself in front of a small, obscure weapons shop on the outskirts of town.

Solembum had mentioned that I should get a weapon, so I figured this was as good a place as any. I opened the door slowly to reveal a dusty, cobweb-filled room adorned with shelves of swords, armor, and, curiously, books. No one appeared to be inside, so I was preparing to leave when suddenly a curly-haired woman emerged from the shadows. "Yes? How may I help you?"

Too late I remembered that I had no money. "I'm just looking, ma'am. Sorry to disturb you."

The woman looked at me oddly. I smiled uncertainly, and she returned it with one so full I thought her mouth might open up to eat me.

"Hello, dear! You must be Penelope, correct? I thought Solembum was off chasing moonbeams all those weeks, but he returned and said he was with you. I suppose he's never just chasing moonbeams, though, is he? He's the one that put me onto my toad idea."

I was utterly bewildered. This strange woman knew my name, claimed to know a werecat, and was now spouting something about toads. I smiled weakly. "Um, n-nice to meet you…?"

"Angela, dear. Ah, here he is," she said as Solembum waltzed into the room.

_There you are. I had wondered if you were actually coming._

_Why wouldn't I? _I grinned. _I didn't know you were a pet._

He bristled, eyes glowing. _I resent that. I am no more Angela's pet than Verina is yours. I just enjoy her company,_ he finished smugly.

_I'm sorry. _Turning to Angela, I said, "This is quite a shop you have here."

"No, it's not much at all. I'm only here for a few more days, than I'm off for Surda again. The Varden keeps me so busy. But I just had to come and meet the new Rider for myself."

"You know that I'm a Rider?" My hand unconsciously tightened around my dagger, concealed in my sleeve.

"Of course."

_Of course, _echoed Solembum. _I know things, and Angela's not too dumb, either. Speaking of knowing things…_

He trailed off, conferring mind-to-mind with Angela, who told me, "Wait here for just a moment."

She hurried off into the very back of the shop and returned with a thick book. The leather was so faded I couldn't even make out the title. Pages were falling out, and the film of dust covering it made me think this book was very old. Angela laid it flat on the counter and flipped through the pages, mouthing words as she went. The speed at which she flipped made me worried that the pages would rip.

She stopped on a page very near the back. "Here we are, dear, come take a look."

Confused, I stepped forward as Angela turned the book to face me. The dim light allowed in the shop was not making reading the page at all possible, but before I could say anything Angela took a powdery substance from inside her waist pouch and threw it on a lantern. It immediately lit up.

I jerked back, startled. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

"I prefer the term 'herbalist'"

_She's on your side, _Solembum put in. _You'd know if she wasn't, trust me._

"So, you can do magic? Could you teach me how?" I asked, suddenly enthused by the possibility of magic lessons once more.

She shook her head. "You seem to be doing fine on your own, from what Solembum's told me. Besides, a Rider should be tutored by a Rider."

"Do you think Eragon would teach me?"

"Of course he will, Penelope. Now, how about this book?" she tapped the page with her finger.

I returned my gaze to the page. Instead of paragraphs and sentences all I saw was a single picture. It showed a brilliant purple dragon rearing on its hind legs, belting a magnificent stream of fire into the air. On its back rode a noble-looking man, who held his hands above his head. At the dragon's feet multitudes of creatures were depicted bowing.

I ran my hand over the dragon's body. This didn't make any sense; none of the dragon eggs I had found had been purple. But perhaps there had been purple dragons in the olden days; it was just that none of the purple dragon eggs made it into the chamber. Still, I couldn't help but wonder why that was.

"There's never been a caption for this picture," Angela said in an odd voice. "And, as far as I know, this is the only copy of it that still exists. Galbatorix burned the only other copy when he destroyed Doru Araeba."

I was confused again, until Solembum offered, _In the last great battle Galbatorix and the Forsworn fought the Riders in their fortress. It was a bloody battle, and it was this victory that allowed the King to ascend to the throne. I would think as a Rider you'd know their history. Oh well, I always overestimate humans._

_Well, it didn't help the king burned all the records of those tails, _I replied sourly. _Didn't you say I was to get a weapon in Kuasta? That's why I came in, you know._

Solembum began to purr. _Well, what kind of sword would you like?_

I looked around and saw a very beautiful sword decorated with emeralds sitting on the shelf. "That one's nice."

"That one is 324 coins," Angela supplied, taking it down.

"Um, ah, I don't really have any um, money, with me." To Solembum, I inquired, _How am I to get a sword if I don't have the money to buy one?_

Solembum's tail twitched in amusement. He and Angela both disappeared into the shelves this time. I sat uncomfortably where I was, fingering the dragon's back spikes. It was a magnificent creature, very strong, and you could see the intelligent light shining behind its black eyes.

A dim light flared up from the book, and suddenly a caption did appear. It was only one word: Blessed. I remembered how the cavern that held the eggs made references to "the Blessed." Perhaps this was the same person.

Just as suddenly as it had appeared the word vanished, leaving no trace of its existence on the page.

I was bored, so I began flipping pages, frowning as I did so. The entire book was blank! Why would someone fill a book with this many blank pages?

Angela and Solembum returned, the former carrying a wrapped parcel. She peeled back the covering to reveal the pommel of a sword. I grasped it and removed it entirely from the cloth. It was very plain, the only decoration adorning it being a cloudy piece of quartz.

"There you are, dear, a fine sword. It was made by the elves, you know."

"No, I didn't," I swung the sword around a few times. It was surprisingly easy to use. "Thank you, but how can I ever repay you?"

Angela smiled knowingly. "There's no need for payment, Penelope. All you must do is fulfilling your destiny, and that will be more than enough."

I was bewildered for the hundredth time. The pair seemed to have a knack for confusing me. "Thank you very much. I am honored to have such a rare sword." I stopped for a moment, and then continued sheepishly, "But, I don't exactly know anything of swordplay."

"You'll know how to wield this sword," Angela said matter-of-factly.

_Aye, that you will, _said Solembum, jumping to the floor from the countertop. He blinked up at me. _That sword wasn't really made by elves, you know._

_Really? _I gazed at him, wide-eyed.

He purred in amusement and began entwining himself around my legs. _Yes, really. No mortal knows its true origins._

This sword was more valuable than I had realized. _Are you sure you should entrust something this valuable to me?_

_Quite sure, Penelope. _He stopped his rubbing and gazed up at me. _Besides, you're going to need it sooner than you think._

The remark sent shivers down my spine.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

So, there you go. Another chapter completed. Could you find it in your heart to review??


	13. Kuasta

**Edited 8/1/07**

The thrilling saga of Penelope and Verina continues in this 13th installment! Hahaha, yeah, I was in a movie-esque mode when I wrote that. Anyway, what will happen to our heroes now as they draw closer to Surda? Read to find out…

--- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

When I returned to Verina later that day my pack was quite a few pounds heavier. In addition to the sword, which I named Guardian after Angela urged that all swords must have a name (actually, her words were 'all _great_ swords must have a name,' but I did not argue the point), I had the book I had studied earlier.

I showed the picture to Verina by the dim campfire light. _I do not know what the picture depicts either, Penelope, aside from what is visually apparent;_ she said when I asked her. _This 'Blessed' caption is equally bewildering. Perhaps it has something to do with the clutch you found._

_Clutch?_

_That is the word for a group of dragon eggs._

_Ah. Yes, that was my thought, too._

_I suppose we can show this to Eragon as well. He seems likely to have insight. _

I nodded. After a while, I announced, _I'm going to visit Jeremy tonight, Verina._

_Penelope, I must strongly caution you against that action. I know you miss him, but it is far too dangerous._

_But Verina, I told you how I can read minds now. I could find any treachery without even revealing myself. _

_It is not called mind reading, it is mind searching. But that is beside the point. What would you do to defend yourself if enemy soldiers appeared? Or what about the Ra'zac themselves?_ She shivered at that thought.

I did, too, but forced myself not to show it. _I'll bring my sword with me._

_Penelope, you do not know how to wield a sword, _Verina informed me skeptically.

_How hard can it be? Besides, my brother will be there to help. _Verina still looked skeptical, so I said, _Look here. I'll show you I can defend myself._

She settled down primly to watch. I unsheathed Guardian and experimentally swished it around a few times. It felt flawlessly comfortable in my grip. I lunged forward and thrust the sword outward. It happened so easily that I decided to try something more daring. I found myself doing series after series of thrusts, parries, and attacks, each more complex.

When I stopped Verina reared back her head, wide-eyed. _Penelope, I had no idea you were so skilled. _

_Neither did I, _I replied, laughing. _This sword must really be something._

_Yes, _she agreed. _This witch must have been very wise._

_Or had a wise werecat helping her, _I added.

_I really must meet this Solembum the next time our wyrds cross. 'Wyrd' means fate, little one, _she added, sensing my question. _You said that Angela mentioned she was an agent of the Varden, so perhaps this werecat will be there as well when we reach them._

_Yes, that makes sense. _I paused for a minute. _Verina, you have gotten us off topic._

_Oh, I did? I did not realize; I apologize. _

But I could tell she actually did realize, in fact, I got the distinct impression she did it on purpose. _Verina, _I asked, _why are you so against me seeing my brother? Are you afraid I'll ignore you in favor of him?_

_I-well, that thought had occurred to me, but I do not think that is something you would do. _She opened her mouth oddly, and I gauged from her feelings through the link it was the dragon equivalent of a smile. _Besides, you have already chosen me over him once before. I thank you for that._

_Of course I did, Verina. And I would do it again; I just don't see why I should be allowed only one of you. I love both of you so much._

Verina sighed audibly. _Penelope, it is not that I wish to exclude you from the outside world. It is because of the nature of our bond. _She snaked her head around to fix one glittering black eye on me. _Penelope, we are Rider and dragon. If we fight, we fight as one. And we die as one as well. _She stopped for a split second, and then elaborated, _What I mean is, if you were to be slain, in battle or otherwise, I would perish as well._

_So, does that mean that if you die, I will, too?_

_No, you are not bound in the same way. _

I felt an enormous sense of relief at that, but also shame for feeling that way. How could I be happy, knowing that Verina's life could be extinguished and I still hold mine, when she doesn't have the same privilege? I was holding two lives in my hands now, instead of just my own.

And, I realized suddenly, I also held the lives of all those unborn dragons as well. My choices would affect so many others outside of myself. It was a sobering, but terrifying, thought. Did the Riders of old also experience this? Does Eragon experience it, even now? It really made the Shadeslayer seem human, thinking that he might feel the same tumultuous emotions I did now.

Verina was sad. _Now you realize why I must prevent you from endangering yourself, though it pains me to spoil your happiness?_

I nodded; yes, I understood. _I definitely understand, Verina. And I am sorry for acting so recklessly before, I didn't realize how much was at stake. _I smiled. _You have taught me so much today, Verina. You are very wise._

_Penelope, once again you touch me with your thoughtfulness. But, most of what you have discovered was done so on your own merit._

_Verina, you need to give yourself more credit. You shoved me in the right direction; I would never have realized any of this without your wisdom._

I radiated intense pride to her, and she responded with overflowing happiness. _I have truly chosen the most noble, considerate, and beautiful Rider in all of Alagaësia._

I reached around and hugged her neck, causing her to hum loudly. _I love you, Verina._

_And I you, Penelope._

We talked of trivial things for a good part of our meal, which consisted of a small piece of bread (which, to my great horror, was half eaten), a pear and an apple, as well as a slim turkey that Verina had caught for me.

As I washed the plates, I said, _Verina, I have thought a lot about what you said, but I still feel that I should see my brother, if only to tell him that I'm leaving. _

Sighing, Verina said, _Very well, Penelope, but I am still uneasy. I see you are not to be persuaded otherwise, so all I must ask is that you be careful._

_I will, Verina, _I vowed. _You could accompany me and wait on the outskirts of the city, if it makes you feel better._

She huffed, and I sensed embarrassment. _I-I am still most clumsy, Penelope. I would alert anyone within a mile of your whereabouts. Besides, I do not know how to fight. _

I could see the shame it caused her to admit that. _I'm sure you do, Verina. I didn't think I knew how to use a sword, but you saw me. I'm positive fighting will come just as naturally to you. And, as for clumsiness, that is all in your head. I see only a graceful, majestic dragon before me._

_Again your praise lightens my heart, but it does little to assuage my fears. I am sorry, but from what I know of my race you would not be so pleased had you laid eyes on other._

_Yes, I would, Verina. I know I would. Remember what I said about giving yourself more credit? _

_I shall try, Penelope._

_Good. Now, do you wish to come? I could really use your help._

_Very well. I shall go for you, Penelope._

We set off through the undergrowth. At first, Verina _was_ being very clumsy, for which she fervently apologized.

_Forgive me, Penelope! I should just return to camp, you would be safer without me._

_Not if the Ra'zac attack, _I pointed out. I explained to her that it was my fault for choosing the thickest undergrowth to traverse. _It'll be better if we go over here, _I said, beckoning with my mind.

The second try did go much more smoothly. We made it up until the very edge of the trees, where we agreed she would wait. I took a few steps out and realized that Verina had grown a lot without me really noticing, and tended to not blend in very well.

_With your permission? _I inquired. She immediately gave it, and I quietly gathered some leaves and dispersed them over her form. _There, that's better. Most people won't look that closely, anyway._

_Penelope, these leaves itch my spine. If at all possible, could you make the visit a quick one?_

_Of course, _I answered. _Keep in contact with me at all times, Verina. I feel a lot safer knowing you are my backup._

_Yes, I shall prepare myself for battle. _Her "voice" sounded strained and a little fearful. I patted her shoulder lovingly and whispered aloud, "Stay safe."

_Make sure that you stay safe as well, Penelope. _

Reluctantly, I stepped back out of the foliage. Glancing back, I saw that even I had to squint to make out Verina's form, even though I knew where to look. Well, at least she's inconspicuous.

I continued on, ducking between houses and under wagons. My eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, and I noticed that there was nothing _to_ notice. There were no guards patrolling, not even a stray cat stalking the streets.

That was very, very odd, and equally disconcerting. I relayed this information to Verina, and she suggested I leave.

_Give me a few more minutes, Verina. Please, I know what I'm doing._

_Very well, _she said grudgingly.

I then reached out further with my mind, attempting to find any other minds in the vicinity. I found a family huddled in the house next to me, terrified of the soldiers. The words 'curfew' and 'severe punishment' echoed over their thoughts.

So the Ra'zac had imposed a curfew. At least it explained the lack of movement in the houses. Cautiously, I continued down alleyway after alleyway, until I became hopelessly lost.

Desperately, I called to Verina, _How good is your night vision?_

_I fare reasonably well. It is better that humans', at any rate._

_Do you think you could fly over the city and help direct me?_

A pause, then, _If you wish me to._

_If you're comfortable doing so, then I would greatly appreciate the help._

I caught flashes of her feelings and, strangely, fragments of what she saw as she rose into the sky. A minute later, she called, _It is lucky it is so dark; otherwise I would have been seen. I am looking at you now; you are crouched in an alley about 100 yards away from the edge of town opposite our campsite. _

_Where is the armory?_

_I cannot tell; there are no signs on any of the buildings for me to read. _I felt her tense and a surge of fear. _Penelope, there is trouble two streets over and 15 yards ahead of you! It appears that two men are confronting a third. _

My heart stopped. Jeremy!!

_It does not look good, Penelope, it- where are you going?_

_I'm going to help him._

_But, Penelope, it seems exceedingly dangerous! _

_I don't care! I have the power to help people; don't you think I should exercise it?_

_P- _grudgingly, she admitted, _I see your wisdom, Rider. But perhaps you would like my assistance? _I felt her terror washing over me.

_Wait. I might be able to do this without help. I don't want you to expose yourself unnecessarily. _

_In five minutes I am coming down, needed or not!_

I laughed internally to her. _That's the dragon-like attitude, my friend! _I turned a corner a pushed myself against a wall, feeling ahead of me with my mind for any hostile beings. Finding nothing, I ran down the alley and again skidded to a halt.

Verina hissed in my head, _Be careful! You are on the right and behind the commotion._

I pushed against a wall, my hand grasping the sword that hung at my waist. I used my mind to search for the cause of the trouble. Before I could pick up on the others' minds, a hand reached from behind me and clamped over my mouth. _Verina! _I cried.

"Shhh! Penelope! It's me!" Jeremy's hand released me.

"Jeremy! You nearly scared me to death!!" After that I said to Verina, _It's alright. It's only Jeremy._

_Humph. You need to inform your brother of the proper way to alert someone of his presence, _she said, rightfully angry.

"Penelope?"

"What? I'm sorry; I didn't hear you." I was also mad at him, and angry at myself as well. Why didn't I search behind me for people as well?

"I asked if you were okay," Jeremy said, peering intently into my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly I remembered why I had come here. The third man was definitely not fine. "Jere, that man over there! We have to help him, he was-"

He cut me off. "Nel, leave him," he told me sternly. "There's nothing you can do."

"But-"

"Besides, you really need to get to the Varden, pronto."

I stopped immediately. "What are you talking about?" I breathed.

He held up a poster which showed a girl about my age with the same color hair as me and green eyes. They were a darker color than mine, but I had no doubt that I had become number one on the King's most wanted list.

My brother smiled at me. "That's you, isn't it?"

I gulped and nodded wordlessly.

"I knew it was the moment they handed these out. It all makes sense now," he added. "So, you're really the new Rider?"

_Careful, _I heard Verina whisper into my mind as she sent the message that she was circling lower now. I didn't know what I could say to Jeremy, so I remained silent, staring at the ground.

After a while Jeremy put his arm around my shoulder, and I whispered, "If I don't say anything they can't get the information out of you."

He pulled me into a full-fledged hug. "Nel, its okay to be afraid." After a heartbeat, "But you don't have to be afraid for me."

"Jeremy." I gazed at him, radiating my fierce love. "I will not be the cause of your death!" Tears trickled down my cheeks.

He sighed. "I understand. It's just-"

The rest of his words were cut off as Verina yelled, _Penelope, the men are coming toward you! _She sent me the image of the two men dragging the unconscious third through the street.

I yanked Jeremy into a small side alleyway and stepped in myself, in front of him. I drew my blade.

"Penelope, what are you doing?" I felt Jeremy move beside me and put a hand to his sword.

I hated violating the sanctity of his mind, but this was an emergency. In my desperation I was able to get through in a fraction of a second. _No! Do not bloody your blade as well as mine. They'd find you._

With that the strangers were upon us.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It's another cliffie!! Hahaha! No, just joking. But if you want to find out what happens, you had better review!


	14. The Wisdom of Dragons

**Edited 8/1/07**

I know you're anxious, so I'll spare you the author's note this time…as long as you REVIEW!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

_STOP!!_ screeched Verina in my head just as I was preparing to strike. _STOP!! _

Instinctively I shoved Jeremy as far back as he would go. I backed up more slowly, senses on high alert, trying not to make any noise. _What is it, Verina?!_

_The-the Ra'zac! That's who was assaulting the civilian. I could not let you attack them at night when they are at their strongest. _

I quelled at the thought of how close I had come to making that mistake. I was no fool; I knew that was an encounter I would not come out of alive. I shuddered and barely manage to choke out a mental _Thank you._

_I shall save my recriminations for a later time, Penelope._

_There's no need for that. I am berating myself twelve times more than you would even now._

_I can see that, Penelope. Do not be so hard on yourself. At least you stopped._

_I guess so… _I lessened the contact until only a sliver remained. I didn't dare go into my brother's mind again, I had felt too horrible the first time, so I whispered, "Quickly, this way."

Jeremy followed behind me mutely, dumbstruck. I contacted Verina again._ Can you guide us to a safe place? I'd probably walk right into the Ra'zac's tent. _

_Yes, I will assist. But you need to keep your head in the present. You cannot be reliving past mistakes when a mistake in the present would be more costly. Stop._

I stopped. _That was very wise advice, Verina. _

_You may continue. Turn left. And thank you._

I turned left, dragging Jeremy behind me. _I mean it, Verina. When this is over you must remind me to listen to you more._

She chuckled. _You can be assured that I will. Turn right at the next street._

She continued to direct us in this manner until we had reached the trees, whereupon she informed me of her landing location. _I'll meet you there in a few minutes, Verina, _I told her.

To my right, Jeremy slumped against a tree. Alarmed, I knelt next to him. "Jeremy, Jeremy are you okay?"

He shook his head a few times, clearing his thoughts. "'Okay' is a relative term. Considering what just happened, I'd say I'm doing fabulous."

"That's…good, I guess." I stopped, unsure of how to go on. "Look, Jere, I'm- I'm really sorry for…you know."

"Aye, I know. That was incredible, by the way."

"No, it wasn't! I invaded your privacy, your very consciousness, and, and I feel just awful about it."

"Nel, it's alright. Don't worry, I understand. Trust me."

"No, Jeremy! It's not alright; it can't possibly be alright! I invaded your mind, Jeremy! I just shoved myself in there among all your private thoughts and feelings. I- I'm not okay with that. It feels so wrong. It was a violation of your trust. What must I do to repay you?"

He grasped me by the shoulders and tilted my head upright. "Penelope," he said commandingly, meeting my gaze. "It's really okay. Honestly. I probably would have done the same thing had I been in your position. So I forgive you…actually, I was never really mad at you, so in my eyes there's really nothing _to_ forgive. And as for repayment, the only thing I ask is that you get safely to Surda. The Varden are camped there."

I blinked twice, clearing the fog that had settled over my mind. There was no arguing with my brother when he had made up his mind. Besides, he had given me a task to use for repayment. Delving further into the issue, I asked, "Who's to say they haven't moved on already by now?"

He sank down into a sitting position. "Sorry, my legs are tired." I joined him on the ground and he leaned closer and lowered his voice. "They won't have moved on yet because they are recuperating from a major battle. Details are sparse, even among the officers. From what I've gathered, it seems as if they won spectacularly."

I was surprised. A major battle had recently occurred, and I knew nothing of it? The King obviously kept a strict hold on information, especially the information that could pose a threat to him. "Wow, I had no idea. Do you think he plans on attacking again while they're weak?" I asked anxiously.

"I don't know, Nel. I'm just a lowly private. But, I don't think he will, at least not for a while…" he dropped his voice down to a barely-audible whisper. "…because the elves are rallying against him. They launched an attack against the regiments stationed up north." He smiled fiercely. "If you hurry, you may still be able to avenge our mother."

"Jere, you could come with me! We could both have our revenge."

He shook his head sadly. "No, Penelope. I would slow your progress."

"But, if you remain you'll be in danger! You just told me, an enemy of the Empire, all you know of classified information! If anyone found out, a traitor's death would await you. I couldn't live with myself knowing I caused it."

"Ah, but you wouldn't have caused it. I chose to tell you all of this, by my own free will. You didn't ask for it, I gave it anyway. So it's not your fault at all."

I paused for a while before answering. "You could convince a tree that it was a flower the way you use logic, Jeremy."

He grinned. "Nay, it's not as good as you say. Tom is a lot better at it than I am."

"That I doubt."

"Well, it's true. When all this is over you'll see how right I am."

I was hit by a sudden sorrow so great I almost burst into tears. "When all this is over," my brother had said. That implied that this whole damned thing would come to an end, but I wasn't exactly sure that it would. In fact, I knew in my heart that things would never be the same again, even when this stupid war was over.

I told myself I wouldn't tell my fears to anyone (except for Verina, who knew everything I thought), so I simply nodded to Jeremy.

He smiled dreamily, and I could tell he was in future-planning mode. "Just think, Nel. We can go back to traveling, just like old times. I heard a lot about secret cities hidden in the mountains and the forests. It would be an incredible adventure!"

"Aye, that would be spectacular." I meant it, too. I still retained my love of exploring; that type of thing never really leaves you.

We continued on like this for several minutes until Verina cut in, _Penelope, the sun is about to rise. If we wish to leave while darkness still conceals us, we should depart now._

Wordlessly I got up. Jeremy rose with me. "What are you doing?"

I smiled sadly. "I've been here far too long, Jere. I should get going. I don't want any patrols to see me."

He said nothing in protest; only a resigned, "Alright, if you think it's best."

"I'm really sorry, Jeremy. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I don't doubt that. I love you, Penelope," he said, embracing me.

I hugged him back, long and hard. "I love you, too, Jere."

We broke apart and I turned to leave. Suddenly, Jeremy grabbed my arm, turning me to look him in the eye. In a strained voice, he said, "Penelope, I've been debating in my mind for two days now, and I can't stand it anymore! I have to know, are you a Dragon Rider or aren't you?"

To my surprise, Verina answered immediately. _He deserves to know the cause of his sister's peril, Penelope. I was in his mind through you, and all I found evidence of was a true, loving sibling. Besides, he would already be punished for telling you the information he did. In actuality, this knowledge may protect him, for if the King's servants coerce the information out of him, they might decide to use him as bait rather than simply murdering him. I know you hate to think of that, Penelope, but it is the truth. What he has already discovered and disclosed has sealed his doom if he is caught. You now have the chance to break the wax._

_Verina, I didn't know you were good at metaphors! But, you are right, for the umpteenth time tonight. You amaze me._

_Thank you, _she said whole-heartedly.

I broke from my thoughts to find Jeremy staring at me intently. I met his gaze, unwavering. "Yes, brother," I said. "The Riders live again." And with that I stepped back into the bushes and out of sight.

A powerful thermal rose up from the east and carried Verina and I far away from Kuasta and my brother. I felt Verina's uneasiness at being caught in an unfamiliar wind pattern, but could only soothe a small amount. The breeze was actually a blessing, however, because it steered us slightly west and out over the shoreline, where Verina was able to catch several fish. That night we had full bellies for the first time in a while.

As I lay against her side I commented on how she had grown.

_Yes, _she replied. _I am four months old today and I was due for a growth spurt._

_Wow, it's been four months already. That is hard to believe. Time sure flies, doesn't it?_

_Indeed it does. I cannot believe how much you have changed in that time._

_What do you mean? _I genuinely had no idea.

_You have become smarter. When I first met you, you were very brash and, if I may say so, a little arrogant. But you have matured. While you still act recklessly at times, you now consider the inherent risks of your actions and make more informed decisions. And you have become more humbled. It was especially apparent during last night's excursion. _

_Ugh, don't remind me of that mistake. But thank you for the compliment. I never noticed those things before, but now I see them, too. _I paused. _Did you know that you have changed also, aside from the physical things? You've gotten more confident…most of the time. And you are very wise._

_I had not noticed these things previously. But, I have gotten more confident… outwardly. This wisdom of which you speak is apparent to me, however, although how I have acquired this wisdom escapes me. _

_Well, I guess it isn't really how you come to know things that matters, but what you do with that knowledge._

_You have spoken very wisely, little one. _

_I guess some of your wisdom is rubbing off on me._

_You are entirely too kind._

We were flying at a good pace, dipping through the clouds over the mountains late the next morning. They parted momentarily to reveal the murky shores of Leona Lake below us. Verina peeled off quickly to the southeast. _The Ra'zac inhabit the formation known as Helgrind in nearby Dras-Leona. I'd rather not travel anywhere near them if I could help it. _

I fervently agreed._ Yes, I'd rather not have anything more to do with the Ra'zac than I have to. It's good to know where they live, at any rate. When I lived in Dras-Leona, that Helgrind place always made me uneasy. Now I know why…what's that thing? _ I had happened to glance to the left.

_What is what thing? _Verina said, turning back around. I pointed to a beast rising from the top of the fortress that was Helgrind. _I believe it's a Lethrblaka, one of the mounts that the Ra'zac travel on. They are despicable creatures_ _that I never hope to face, unless it is to slay them. Did you know that they are actually- _the clouds shifted slightly, allowing a beam of sunlight to hit the creature climbing into the sky. A flash of rich, vibrant red shone from its body, reminding me of rubies I had seen in a miner's home once.

Verina stopped her thought at once and immediately veered back over the lake, tilting her body at such an extreme angle that I almost fell off. I felt her whole body tense and her wings began throbbing twice as often, doubling our speed. Soon after tremors started to rack her body again, jolting me where I sat. _Verina? Are you okay? _Getting no answer, I tried another tactic. _What were you saying about the Lethrblaka? Is that one of them? _

Her thoughts came through faintly amidst a wall of sheer terror that almost overwhelmed me. _No, it is far worse than a mere Lethrblaka. I thought that you said the Rider Eragon fought for the Varden._

_He does, Verina, but what does that have to do with-_ I suddenly realized the answer to that question. _That's a dragon? _But I knew it was even when I said that; only a dragon's scales could have such a brilliant sheen.

_Yes. _Her voice in my head was shaky and so faint I had to concentrate fully to make it out.

_Verina, that's not Eragon,_ I said slowly. _He has a blue dragon, not a red one._

_Which makes this all the more horrible! A new Rider has arisen, one allied with Galbatorix and undoubtedly trained by the king himself in the dark uses of magic and the skills the Riders used to prevail. And here we are, having had no training whatsoever. We would be completely at its mercy! I- I am not strong enough or brave enough to overcome such a formidable foe! I couldn't even "hold my own," as you would say. I would be destroyed in a heartbeat. I am useless._

_No, no, Verina! Not useless! You carry this knowledge and the knowledge of the cave with you! If we can inform the Varden of these developments, we can prepare them to defend themselves. And, Verina, I don't think it saw you. It seemed to be going in the opposite direction. I told you your coloring would come in handy, it camouflaged you against the rocks._

_Penelope, I am afraid. Of what is to come._

_It's okay, Verina. I am, too. _Verina's initial adrenaline rush of terror wore of, and she immediately slackened her pace, exhausted. _You did a great job, Verina! _I praised. Below us, I saw houses, streets, carts, and all other things associated with civilization. _Look, Verina. The town of Feinster lies below us. We're only a few hours' flight away from Surda and the Varden! _I told her this in an effort to calm her, but her exhaustion and fear the only response I got was a terse, _That is good news. _

It _was_ good news. In a few hours we could inform Eragon and the Varden of all we had learned. In a few hours Verina would get her first chance to meet another of her race in person, and I would get to converse with a fellow Rider. A few hours and then, hopefully, I could begin my magic lessons. In only a few hours, Verina and I would be at the next terrace on our path towards our destiny.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

There you are. I'm sorry it's shorter than other recent chapters, but this was the most logical place to end it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. If you want me to get the next chapter posted quickly, I suggest you leave a REVIEW. hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink Thank you kindly.

-AmayaSora


	15. Eragon Shadeslayer

Chapter 15 has arrived! So… I can't think of anything to put for an A/N, so I'll go right to the chapter…OH! I only get around 20 hits per chapter, so I guess I have about 20 loyal readers. I have to thank you guys sooo much!!! I wish you would _all_ leave a review so I could thank you by name, like **marie**, **Blackangel90**, and **Wise Pallas Athena**. So, here's the chapter.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: This is the first chapter I need one in. I DON'T own anything except Penelope, Verina, Jeremy and the cave setting, okay?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- ---

Our "few hours' flight" ended up consuming half of the remaining daylight. Verina was exhausted from fright and her exertion in flying so fast. The fact that she was gradually becoming more and more depressed with her situation didn't help, either. She didn't have the energy or the will to keep up her pace, so we landed a few times.

This meant that by the time we crossed the border into Surda, I was annoyed, cranky, tired, and sad all at the same time. I couldn't help Verina cheer up, no matter what I did. I had been flying all day, and my legs were sore from Verina's paranoid glances behind us for pursuers causing her scales to rub against them.

Given these things, it was no surprise that I had made another critical oversight: I didn't know exactly where in Surda the Varden actually were. We searched for over an hour and our sense of despair grew. Suddenly I found myself with tears in my eyes. I tried to push them away, but they came in a torrent so strong they overflowed and began to run down my cheeks.

Just as my tears threatened to worsen, I felt a powerful, almost alien consciousness touch my own. A voice emanated from it, commanding, _Halt!_

_Verina, what do we do?_

_What does it matter what we do? Whoever this being is he or she is many times more powerful than we are. We would stand no chance against it. _But she stopped to hover in midair even as she finished this depressing rant.

_Verina, how do you know it is an enemy? Wouldn't an enemy just attack us outright and not bother to try to negotiate? _She was silent, but I could tell she saw that I was right.

_Who goes there? State your name! _said the being mentally.

_Penelope and Verina of Alagaësia. We are looking for Eragon Shadeslayer and the Varden,_ I added in an attempt to be helpful.

_Well, you have found them. _At that moment a brilliant sapphire-colored dragon darted out from behind a cloud. It was at least twice as big a Verina was, and flew with such confidence that its very presence intimidated me.

But Verina was fascinated and awed. _Another dragon!_

_I told you Eragon was a Rider, Verina. _

_I know, but mere stories cannot hope to compare to seeing another member of my species first-hand._

Eragon, for I knew that was who sat atop the dragon Saphira's back in a saddle, said, _Hail, Rider! This is an unexpected surprise. Our spies did not mention that another Rider had been revealed. I am very interested in how you come to be here. But that tale can wait until we land. You can follow me. _And Saphira angled downward steeply towards the ground. In that moment I noticed that Eragon looked almost non-human. He had pointed ears and angled features the likes of which I'd never seen, except in storybooks. He looked like an elf.

Verina stumbled over herself in her rush to catch up. I felt her complete and utter embarrassment at this mistake. _What will Saphira think of me now?_

_She probably didn't even notice, Verina._

_A dragon such as her notices everything, _she informed me, abashed.

We landed with a loud thump, and Verina again stumbled, this time over a stone, as she attempted to walk and fold her wings in the same instance.

"She's not usually this clumsy, she's just never seen another dragon before, and she's a little nervous and really wants to impress you, Saphira…" I trailed off weakly.

"We understand, Penelope. Now, I apologize, but I must search your brain for any signs of deceit. You are not under Galbatorix's influence, I hope?"

"No, we'd rather die than serve him!" I answered fiercely.

"Again, I'm sorry, but I cannot believe you until you allow me to search your mind. Will you give me permission?"

I hesitated for only a second. I had to get Eragon to trust me or he wouldn't listen to my news. "Yes, I grant it."

"Okay, I'll try to be as gentle as I can. Do not block your mind from me or it will hurt more."

I said nothing, not wanting to admit that I didn't know that you could block your mind from other people. I felt a spike of steel jammed into my thoughts, hurting my head and, surprisingly, my entire body. _I'm sorry, _Eragon thought again as he began to delve into my thoughts.

I could do nothing as he picked through every section of my memories, pouring over the events that happened in the last year. He briefly flipped through my childhood memories, and he cringed, as I did, as he watched the torture and murder of my mother. After what seemed like far too long, he withdrew, and my mind felt oddly cluttered and dirty.

"You are obviously not working for Galbatorix, which means you are more than welcome here among the Varden. Come, I will take you two to their leader."

The leader was a young woman only a few years older than me. She had dark-pigmented skin and wore a dress made of intricate lace. To her left sat a very young girl of about ten who had creepily piercing eyes. Also in the tent was a man garbed like a king, a warrior, and, to my great surprise, an elf woman.

I curtseyed as best I could in pants as Eragon introduced each of the occupants. "This is Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden and my liege lord. The girl is called Elva and it because of her that I found you."

"Well then, I must thank you, Elva."

"You are quite welcome, Penelope," she replied, shifting her bangs to reveal a dragon mark on her forehead. Her voice was tinged with amusement, condescension, and an overall ominous feeling. I shivered.

Gesturing, Eragon said, "This is King Orrin, ruler of the land of Surda."

The king clasped my hand in a handshake. "It is absolutely wonderful to meet you, Penelope. I am most curious as to how you came to find us and your dragon here."

"If you please, Orrin," Nasuada interjected, "We will wait until the introductions are over, so the poor girl only has to relay the tale once."

"Thank you," I said, curtseying again.

The Shadeslayer continued, "Now then, this is Jörmundur. And this," he said, leading me to stand in front of the elf, "is Arya Svit-Kona."

"It is an honor to meet you, Rider," she said, touching her first two fingers to her lips.

"And you as well, Arya Svit-Kona." I repeated the gesture, thinking giddily, _An elf! I'm meeting a real elf. _I said to Verina, _Isn't this exciting?_

_Hmm? Oh, yes, very much so, Penelope._ Verina was preoccupied talking to Saphira. I was a bit annoyed, but I decided to let her be on her own for now.

"You may call me simply Arya, young Rider," the elf said in the midst of my thoughts.

"Now," commanded Nasuada, "I think we would all like to hear about your adventure."

Eragon took a seat and the dragons stuck their heads inside the tent as I began speaking. When I reached the part about the cave, Eragon asked a flood of questions in quick succession, many of which I couldn't answer. He conferred with Saphira for a few minutes before announcing, "Neither Saphira nor I have any idea what this spell was. But we are intrigued, and don't think it would be dangerous. Please, continue your story."

I continued on, talking about meeting Verina and our first few weeks together. When I told about my spell in the wilderness, Eragon's eyes widened, as did Saphira's, to my great surprise, but they remained silent. I mentioned the Ra'zac, and Eragon cut in, "Did they have a prisoner with them? A young woman about your age?"

"No," I said.

I couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed as he said, "Sorry for the interruption."

I continued on, talking about my adventures in Kuasta and showing them my blade. They barely glanced at it, except for Arya, whose eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. But no one else seemed to notice, and she refrained from comment.

I ended my tale by warning them of the presence of the other Dragon Rider. "And we saw a red dragon flying away from Helgrind. We quickened our pace to get here, because we felt we had to warn you that a new Rider has emerged and allied himself or herself with Galbatorix."

The assembled group didn't seem at all surprised, although Eragon's face soured. "So Murtagh's been in contact with the Ra'zac…"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Murtagh is the name of the red dragon Thorn's Rider. He used to be my friend." Eragon finished oddly, voiced tinged with regret and even anger.

I answered everyone's questions politely after I was done, though it began to get tiring after the first ten minutes. Eventually Nasuada stood. "I think that perhaps Penelope and Verina might want to rest. After all, they have had quite a journey. Eragon, you and Saphira can show them to a tent. I'd prefer it if our two Riders would stay together."

Bowing, Eragon beckoned me to follow. When we were out of the tent, he smiled at me. "Sorry about all that. They're all very big with formalities here." After a pause, "I-um, I saw what happened to your mother when I examined your mind. I want you to know I really am sorry."

I nodded, blinking back tears. Then I flushed with embarrassment, angry that I still allowed myself to cry after all I'd seen since. "Thank you for your concern, Shadeslayer."

Chuckling, he said, "You can simply call me Eragon. I don't much appreciate that Shadeslayer stuff."

In the middle of this Verina cut in, _Penelope, Saphira wants to know if you will open your mind to her so she can speak with you directly. She dislikes speaking through Eragon so much._

_Tell her I would be honored to allow her into my thoughts._

I explained this to Eragon, and he said, "That's probably a good idea. Verina, you may speak directly to me as well."

I got the clear, distinct impression that Verina was nervous about contacting someone such as Eragon, but she didn't tell me that outright.

Saphira, however, did. _Penelope, I think you and I will need to work on Verina's self-assurance. _Her voice held a hint of amusement.

_Y-yes. I've been trying since she first hatched, but ever since we saw the other dragon she's been unbearable. _

Verina inserted herself in my mind then as well. _Penelope, have you felt left out since we arrived? I have been conversing with Saphira for almost the entire time, and Eragon thought that you might have been lonely._

Saphira withdrew then, presumably to question her Rider. _Actually, I did feel a little slighted, Verina, but it's okay. I know how exciting it must be to finally meet another dragon._

_That is granted, but I still apologize, Penelope. I shall try my hardest to be a better companion for you._

_That would be wonderful, but you don't have to change much of anything._

Verina sent me a rush of gratitude and then knocked her head against my knees, making me sit on her snout. She twisted her neck and allowed me to sit up on her back. For the first time I noticed the looks of awe I got from the soldiers around me. I smiled sheepishly at them, thinking that it wasn't a big deal.

Our tent was a good distance away from any of the other soldiers'. I unpacked what little I had and moved the sleeping mats around until it was to my liking. Verina was just outside, scratching up the ground and swishing it with her tail to make a suitable sleeping spot for herself.

The next morning, I was roused by a voice calling my name. I stepped outside the tent to find Eragon standing there holding a sturdy sword in his hand. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, I was getting up anyway," I fibbed.

"Well," was all he said to that. "Saphira and I have been thinking, and Nasuada agrees with us, that your basic training should begin soon, as we never know when we'll be attacked next. I figured we'd start with swords, since you don't sound like you know much about magic. No offense," he added.

"None taken," I assured him, slightly disappointed that I would have to wait to begin my magical instruction. But I obediently got Guardian out of the tent and followed the Shadeslayer to a fenced-in area on the edge of the camp. Other soldiers were sparring inside, but they bowed upon seeing us approach and relinquished their spots.

Awkwardly I stepped into the ring behind Eragon. Verina and Saphira landed just outside the gate seconds later. Eragon turned to face me. "I figured we'd just start with sparring so we can see at what level you are. Is that okay?"

I nodded, and Eragon unsheathed his sword. I was scared to be actually fighting with blades; he would tear me to bits, but the Rider said, "Gëuloth du knífr." A blue spark flared between his fingers and he ran them along the length of his blade on both sides.

"That means Dull the knife in the ancient language…wait, do you know what that is?" Seeing my vacant look, he elaborated. "That's the language we use to control magic. There's actually more uses for it, but right now all you need to know is that it allows you to do magic. Now, do you want to try to guard your sword yourself?"

I did try my hardest, but it didn't seem to work. After five very embarrassing minutes, Eragon gestured for my sword. "It's okay," he said after he had put the block on it. "It takes a long time to master magic."

I nodded, still extremely embarrassed at not being able to do even that fairly simple spell. "We'll work on it," Eragon assured me as he began to warm up. I couldn't help noticing how easily he shifted through his stances. There was no way I'd ever be able to be even a quarter as good as he was.

But I didn't say anything and instead self-consciously began my own warm-up routine, stumbling through even simple forms. Belatedly I noticed that we were gathering an audience around the ring, consisting of soldiers, children, women, even Arya, to my greater embarrassment. I also saw beings I thought were dwarves, but reasoned I was seeing things.

Eragon asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, swallowing hard, and we began circling each other. Eragon attacked first, springing at me so fast I couldn't even see him move. But somehow my sword shot up and met his in a shower of sparks. I twisted around and parried another blow, sending him backwards a step.

Newly confident, I leaped at him swinging Guardian in a powerful arc. His sword blocked mine but, quick as a flash, I danced my blade under his arms to tap him on the side. His eyes flashed with curiosity even as he whirled around and slashed at my sword arm. Without even thinking I parried the blow and returned with one of my own, aiming for his legs.

The fight continued like this for almost ten minutes, neither of us losing or gaining any ground. Eragon suddenly switched sword hands and took a more defensive posture, no doubt to try to throw me off. I lunged through his block, contacting his hip and making him wince. I felt bad, but he switched back to his dominant hand and advanced at me with a flurry of blows. I parried each one, not getting a scratch or bruise on me the whole battle.

I twisted to my left quickly as swung to his right, my sword contacting his near the hilt and underneath. I jerked upward, wrenching the sword from his grip and sending it flying into the air. I leapt up and caught it, noticing that Eragon just sat there numbly.

All of a sudden a great cheer broke out form the crowd, and the whole mass of people surged forward, patting my shoulders and back. The elf Arya caught my eye and gave me a small nod before turning and walking calmly away.

Verina swooped in next to me, clearing the crowd for a second. _Penelope, that was incredible! You did not get inured at all! You defeated the great Eragon Shadeslayer in a duel! _

I nodded mutely, stunned. I _had_ defeated Eragon Shadeslayer in a duel. I _didn't_ have a scratch on me. I knew those things were true, yet I refused to believe them because I didn't know _how _I did them.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Please review! I wanna know who still reads this!


	16. Among the Varden

Thanks to **potternutter** for being another loyal reader. I hope the rest of you will continue to R&R. Your feedback keeps me writing!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Nasuada, etc., only Penelope, Verina, Jeremy, the cave, and the concept of The Blessed. So, don't sue me, 'kay?

---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- - -- - ----- ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ----

Eragon had to physically shove the gate closed to keep out everyone rushing to congratulate me. I flushed with embarrassment at the ruckus I'd caused. Verina nudged me reassuringly and I managed to lift my gaze from my shoes.

I found Saphira gazing at me curiously. _That was quite impressive, little one._

_Th-thank you, Saphira, _I said, curtseying clumsily.

"No, really, Penelope, that was amazing." Eragon had rejoined us. He smiled. "No one's ever beaten me before. I should commend you." And then he bowed to me.

"It-it really wasn't anything. It was just the sword; I-I'm nowhere near that good unless I use this sword."

Eragon was obviously surprised by this. "Let me see your sword." I handed it to him and he bent over it, muttering countless phrases of increasing complexity. Frowning, he gave it to Saphira to sniff. After a moment he began swishing it around and moving through stances. His frown deepened as he handed it back to me. "Neither Saphira or I can sense anything magical about it. Who told you it was special?"

"I did," said Angela as she leaped nimbly over the fence. She continued, "Because it _is_ a special sword. It was-" her eyes flashed briefly and she fell silent. I saw Arya melt back into the crowd discreetly from where she had silenced Angela.

If Eragon was surprised by Angela's appearance he didn't show it. "Angela, welcome back. I see you've met Penelope."

She nodded. "She came into my shop when I was in Kuasta." Angela was carefully avoiding mention of the sword. I wondered why that was.

Eragon smoothly diverted from that subject. "Did you find out anything interesting while you were there?"

"Actually, yes. I was just on my way to brief Nasuada and the others, and thought that you should hear this information as well."

Saphira stepped to Eragon's side. The boy turned to me and said, "I really should go, Penelope. After I'm done we can get to work on more magic; is that agreeable to you?"

"Aye," I nodded, a bit relieved to be free from Eragon's questioning.

As it turned out I didn't get my magic lesson, even by mid-day. Saphira had taken Verina out for some private lessons, so I was left on my own. The Shadeslayer was nowhere to be found, most likely off doing Nasuada's bidding. I milled around my tent, bored. Sounds of children playing outside drew me away from my thoughts.

A group of three boys were tossing a cloth ball around and weaving between tents. Out of nowhere the ball flew pass my head and I instinctively caught it. One small boy approached me sheepishly. "I- I'm sorry, Miss Penelope. We didn't know your t-tent was here."

I smiled warmly down at him. "It's okay. It's good to see kids just being kids in these war-torn times." It was then that I noticed how thin this boy was, and how thin the others who were shyly drawing nearer were. "So, what are your names?"

The small one, having the most confidence around me and clearly pleased to be able to impress his companions, answered quickly. "I'm Nathan, and these are my brothers Dirk and Justin."

I smiled at each boy in turn. "Are your parents anywhere around here?"

A flicker of uncertainty crossed Nathan's face, but he answered, "My mom is trying to find some food for us. My dad was killed in the recent battle." He smiled sadly.

"Dad took four soldiers with him, though," Dirk, the eldest, cut in proudly.

My heart went out to these youngsters. "I know how much it hurts to lose a parent," I told them sadly. "My mother- well, she was murdered by the King's soldiers." I smiled at them, making it known that they didn't need to say anything. "Wait here," I told them on a whim.

Ducking back into my tent I rummaged around for the bag that held the food Jeremy had given me.

I returned to them and handed Dirk the ball. The sack I gave to little Nathan. "It's not much, but I hope it helps." I told the brothers.

Nathan wrapped his little arms around my knees as I stood up. "Thank you," he whispered before joining his brother in their mad dash to find their mother. I smiled, my heart warmed that they were now happy and fed.

"That was very kind of you." I turned around to see Arya the elf looking at me, her lips turned in a small smile.

"I couldn't let them go hungry," I said, feeling nervousness at talking to an elf.

She smiled fuller. "You have a noble heart, Penelope. It will serve you well." She paused, evidently for effect, before continuing. "I apologize for the intrusion, Rider, but I have a question to ask of you: did the witch Angela present you with a book when you visited her in Kuasta?"

"Aye," I said, not knowing where she was going with this.

She nodded. "I thought so. May I see it, please?"

I retreated momentarily to my lodgings and returned cradling the book delicately in the crook of my arm. I handed it to the elf, who ran her fingers eagerly over the cover. After an awed sigh, she handed it back. "Take care of this book, Penelope-elda. It is your greatest weapon, but also your greatest weakness."

With those closing remarks she twisted her hand over her sternum in an odd gesture and turned away from me, vanishing seamlessly into the crowd in the blink of an eye, leaving me utterly bewildered.

Eragon did return to see me; arriving at my tent at the same moment Saphira and Verina landed having returned from their training session. Both the sparkling blue dragon and her Rider seemed unnecessarily tense. Verina entered my thoughts, declaring, _My instincts are telling me something is amiss, Penelope._

_We'll soon find out what it is, _I said grimly as Eragon cleared his throat.

"Well," he said. I waited expectantly, a feeling of growing dread gnawing at the pit of my stomach. "Angela had a lot of news to tell," he said slowly. A sigh, then, "I'm just going to say this, Penelope, there's no real way to say it gently. Galbatorix has doubled the size of his army. Even with the elves' attacks and the dwarves' aide we're outnumbered almost 100 to 1. And…and now he's launching a full offensive against us. The spies tell us Murtagh is leading it."

My heart froze. "So, there's going to be a giant battle? And the rival Rider is leading it? I suppose you're telling us this because we'll have to fight? When do you anticipate this attack occurring?"

Saphira answered this time, speaking to me and Verina both. _That is what is so troubling. Sources say they plan to attack in one weeks' time. And we have to be ready._

At this Verina shivered. _Penelope, I-I do not think I can be prepared for a battle of this magnitude in only a week. _

_Verina, a lot can happen in a week. They may just change their mind about attacking. And, if they don't, well, we'll just have to do our part._

Eragon saw something to indicate there was a pause in the conversation. "Wait, there's more."

"I can't wait," I said dryly.

He smiled in understanding. "The informant said that the Ra'zac are fighting as well. That means we'd be fighting in the dark. And according to Arya the elves can't reach us for at least fourteen days, so that means they won't be that much of a help. Basically, we'll need to drastically speed up your training, Penelope and Verina. Luckily for us, Penelope, your sword play is exemplary, so we can focus all of our attention on magic lessons."

_And I will work with Verina on air combat tactics, _Saphira announced.

Verina still seemed very uneasy, so I nudged her a little. _That sounds interesting, Verina. _

_Y-yes, I will learn much, _she answered uncertainly.

_And you'll learn it quickly. I've seen you do some pretty incredible things in the air, Verina._

_Thank you. You have also had extraordinary accomplishments._

Saphira cut in then. _Are you ready to begin in earnest, Verina?_

She nodded grimly and bid me good-bye as she took off. _Good luck, little one._

_And you as well, although you won't need it._

Eragon turned to me. "And are you ready to begin, Penelope?"

I nodded, thinking. Arya had told me to be careful with the book, but I figured my mentor could be trusted, and should be trusted. "But, first, sir, I thought I should show you the other artifact Angela gave me in Kuasta."

He looked interested, but said nothing as I came back holding the book. "It's blank except for one picture. There," I said as he flipped pages to eventually land on the image.

"It's a dragon, obviously, and one with a Rider as well. Beyond that I cannot say. What did Angela tell you?"

"Nothing, just that I should bring it with me. And, sometimes, a caption appears, 'Blessed.' Do you know anything about that?"

He muttered what I supposed was a spell and then frowned. "The spell won't reveal anything. What happened when the caption last appeared?"

"Well, I was thinking, so I absently ran my fingers over the page. Like…this…" I trailed off because nothing had happened.

He paused for thought. "That certainly is odd, Penelope. Next time it shows up you have to come find me. At any rate, it's likely that this book and the cave are both referring to the same being, although I've never heard of him, or her, before. I'll have to look into it." He stopped then and his tone switched to a professional, crisp one. "Now that that's taken care of, shall we begin your lesson?"

"Aye, I've been eager to learn magic ever since I first discovered the cave."

"Well, I should warn you, it's a long, process. But I'll try to help speed it up." He bent down and picked up a pebble. "Here, take this."

I did, turning it over in my palm where the gedwëy ignasia shown.

Eragon nodded. "Good. Now, try to make it levitate. The words are 'Stenr reisa.' Go on, give it a try."

I was doubtful, but I held the stone out in front of me on outstretched palm and said, with as much power I could muster, "Stenr reisa!" But nothing happened. I tried again, and again, but still nothing happened. Eragon looked amused, so I asked, "What am I doing wrong?"

He smiled. "Nothing. I told you it takes time, more so for some than for others. Everyone's different. Why don't you try concentrating on where the magic is?"

I was skeptical, but took a deep breath and retreated into my mind, trying to search for some sign of where the magic was. All I felt was mundane thoughts and emotions, and I was about to give up when suddenly I felt a bump of something different near the back of my mind. Intrigued, I pushed at it, but nothing happened. I tried again, harder and harder, but still the barrier wouldn't budge.

At last I gave up, exhausted. "I couldn't do it. I was too weak to get through." It came out more bitter than I intended, and I instantly regretted it, but the feeling I hated most was feeling defenseless and weak.

"Penelope." He took on a fatherly tone, and it seemed out of place, considering that Eragon was the same age as me. "Magic is hard work. The elves even have trouble with it at times. I know I found it very challenging when I first started. But it gets better, it gets easier. You can't give up."

I sighed. "I know, you're right, I'm sorry for behaving as I did. May I try again?"

He nodded encouragingly, and I again attacked the wall. But it still held firm, no matter what I did, no matter how many times I tried.

By supper time I still hadn't made any progress. Eragon smiled and told me it was okay; we'd try again tomorrow. But I could sense the disappointment in his voice and the reluctance of his smile.

Before I had long to contemplate it, Saphira shot down out of the clouds, banking swiftly and landing right at Eragon's feet in a matter of seconds. Verina was coming in behind her, albeit slower than her fellow dragon.

_Eragon, Penelope! _Saphira said frantically the moment she folded her wings. _We were training up in the sky-_

_She means I was failing miserably at her training, _Verina said sourly to me, clearly disappointed in herself.

I ignored that for now to catch what the blue dragon was saying. _–to the north, about 5 miles away. I saw a vast column of movement coming from the direction of Helgrind, and it turned out to be an army! It was the King's army! And moments later another column, no doubt from Urû-baen joined them. Eragon, I fear the King plans to attack today, tonight, in a matter of hours! _

Eragon was off and running almost before Saphira finished. He ran with such speed it was evident no human could hope to catch him. Saphira hurtled after her Rider, yelling to Verina and me to follow.

I climbed quickly but mutely onto Verina's back and she flew low over the tents and as fast as she dared. The day's trials had worn her out, so by the time we landed Nasuada had already emerged from the tent and was barking orders in preparation for war. Seeing me, she hurried over. "Penelope, Verina, follow Eragon. He will show you to where you can get outfitted. I want you to stay with him for the duration of this battle."

Nodding grimly, Verina set off after Eragon, who was now riding his own dragon. I barely noticed Verina landing, me sliding off, and dozens of hands taking measurements and scurrying around to find me the armor I'd need.

Numbly I put everything on. I felt so cumbersome now, and wasn't at all used to moving, let alone fighting, in this heavy stuff. By my side Verina was feeling the same way at the random scraps of metal draped over her in lieu of real dragon armor. Saphira was wearing the only set they had, Eragon said.

We set off again almost instantly. Below us people scampered every which way, grabbing spears, swords, shields, as well as wives and children in good-bye hugs. I prayed that it wouldn't be for the last time, as I was sure they did as well.

Verina landed less than smoothly next to Saphira. Immediately Nasuada rode up to us on a war charger. The horse's eyes were widened in fright, as mine were, I'm sure. Without bothering to greet us, Nasuada began briefing us. "Eragon, you will lead Du Vangr Gata as before. When you're not needed in that capacity do as you did last battle, and we'll hope to be as lucky. You and Penelope will be protected by the Kull, as before, as well as a small regiment of dwarves and some Carvahall warriors. Eragon, don't, we need every hand we've got, and Roran volunteered for this. Now, Penelope, you and Verina should stay close to Eragon and your guards. Just fight as best you can, but don't get yourself killed. We need you. Arya, there you are. You will fight with Eragon and Penelope, if you are willing, of course."

I hadn't even seen Arya arrive, and only half of Nasuada's instructions had sunk in. Arya looked sidelong at Verina and me but addressed Nasuada. "Of course, I would have it no other way."

With that Nasuada spurred her horse and rode off. I barely noticed this as my mind was spinning in a fog. I couldn't think of anything except the overwhelming sense of terror rising up in my stomach. The only thought that filled my mind was that I could die, Verina could die, the whole resistance effort could die, and all those un-hatched dragons could die.

Jeremy could die. It was that thought that broke through my terror. My brother was in the army. He would be here. He was in danger. If I did my best, fought my hardest, I could save him. I could stop the battle soon enough to stop him being killed. I could draw attention away from Eragon and Saphira while they went after the Rider Murtagh and the Ra'zac. I had no illusions that I could do much, but I could distract attention while the other two did what they needed to.

At this my mind cleared. I realized at once two things: we were near the middle of the rapidly assembling Varden forces all around. And I didn't have my sword or any weapon at all. Another critical oversight.

Just then Solembum leapt out from the crowd and dropped the sword by Verina's back foot. He winked at me and slipped unnoticed back into the throng of movement.

I scuttled down to retrieve it, and Eragon spoke. "Penelope." I looked up at him, and saw his eyes, how they held so much hope and sadness and fury at the same time, and all of my feelings welled up as well. Before I knew what was happening I was collapsed in a ball on the ground, sobbing.

The Shadeslayer stood motionless for a moment, and then bent down next to me. "Penelope, it's okay. I know you're scared; I am too. Everyone here is. But we have to work through it, alright?"

Blinking blearily, I nodded. "Aye."

"Good, now I have to tell you something. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, that this is happening now. You're not nearly ready, and that's no one's fault," he added quickly. "But it doesn't matter now, because now is when this is happening. Just do what you can, no one can ask for anything more. You are a Rider, Penelope, and Riders always rise above!'

My eyes flashed as I rose up, wiping away the last traces of tears. "Aye, Riders always rise above, and so shall we. I'll fight, Shadeslayer. I will fight for Verina, for the Varden, for the dragons, for my brother, and for all who need me. I will fight."

"Great, because we'll need all the help we can get."

At that a call went up, and both of us turned to the north and saw a long wave of soldiers come marching into view. Above them flew Murtagh on his red dragon, which shone blood red in the orange light of the setting sun. And above Murtagh flew another creature, a black dragon so large both Saphira and Verina's size combined wouldn't even measure up to a quarter of it.

_Shruikan! _Verina and Saphira spat together, but Verina's voice wavered with unaltered terror.

"Shruikan," I said, slightly awed. My feeling of dread rose up higher than before. _If Shruikan is here, then Galbatorix is as well!_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Bum bum bum!! OOH I can't wait! Everything's going to come together in the next chapter. I'll post it soon…if I get reviews. :P You know what to do…


	17. Destiny

AHH!! sweat drops runs around the room ripping hair out OMG I'm sooooooooooo sorry!! I can't believe I did that to chapter 17. If you didn't catch it, it was actually a copy of chapter 7. I'm really sorry, I put it up in a rush right before I left on vacation, which is why it took so long to fix. Thank you, _thank you,_ **Wise Pallas Athena** for telling me this, so I'll dedicated the REAL chapter 17 to you. To everyone else: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! This chapter will be action-packed, I promise you, so no slow reading here!

AmayaSora

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Shruikan and the red dragon swooped up, then dove down, then did back flips, twirls, and loops, all for the purpose of showing off and intimidating the enemy. It was a tactic that was, unfortunately, working, on Verina at least.

Her shaking increased in intensity until even the very tips of her claws quaked with fright. Her eyes widened and then begin to roll back into her head. _Verina, hush, it's okay. They're all the way over there. We have time._

_But not enough time, _she whimpered. _P-penelope, I am not strong enough. I would never be strong enough even if I had a thousand years in which to prepare. I am so scared I-I will only be a liability in the coming battle. The Varden, and you, would be better equipped without me. _

_Verina! Don't say that! I know it looks bad now, but I find that courage comes easiest in the midst of the battle, not in the beginning. _

_But I am a dragon! I am not supposed to be frightened!_

Saphira broke in at that moment. _Little one, _she said, addressing Verina, _being a dragon does not mean you are unafraid. I myself feel fear for my Rider and myself. Being a dragon means overcoming your fear, against all odds._

_She's right, _I said, patting Verina's shoulder as I climbed up. _Besides, fear is a great way to stay safe. I know that much from experience. _

Verina said nothing, and although I was extremely worried I felt that there wasn't much more that I could do for her. I was terrified for her, because if her terror overcame her she would be history.

Verina apparently heard this and swiveled to look at me. _Penelope, I do not know what lies ahead. _Her voice was stronger now, but only slightly. _However, I feel that I must tell you how thankful I am for you. You have been the best Rider any dragon could ask for. _

_Verina, don't say that. You make it sound as if we won't get through this. But we will, Verina, we will. I won't let you die. _

_Penelope, do not endanger yourself making up for my shortcomings. It is not-_

_NO! Verina, you can't think like that! If you do than all really is lost! As long as you and I are breathing nothing is lost, we can still fight. And we can win! _I was practically yelling at her. She had to see that I was right, that her attitude would get us nowhere.

She sighed deeply. _Once again you have proven yourself, Penelope. I am sorry; I see now the wisdom in your words. The best we can do is fighting our hardest, and hope we will be lucky._

_I don't need luck, Verina. I have you._

_You are too kind. _

We both withdrew a little to settle our nerves in private. Eragon's voice cut into our minds. _Penelope, Verina, Nasuada says that the soldiers are disheartened by the display put on by the enemy. She wants us to put on one of our own._

_Okay, _I said, swallowing the lump that had hardened in my throat. _Ready, Verina?_

_No, I am not prepared, but let us take to the sky anyway. _Saphira took off next to us, and Verina opened her wings and joined her.

From this vantage point we could clearly see the expanse of the King's army. It went on for at least a mile, and when the two masses converged the ranks swelled to appear more than 150 times our own. Verina fought through her fear and shot up into the clouds. I shrunk down against her neck to reduce resistance as she turned and dove back down, brushing the ground with her wingtips. Saphira followed with a series of acrobatic moves that got cheers from the assembled Varden and dwarves.

Verina and I circled the blue dragon as she continued dancing through the sky. Suddenly a feeling of dread descended over all as a booming voice filled with pure malice cut through the thoughts of all present. There was no mistaking the voice of the evil King. He was laughing, but the laughter held no joy, only a sense of superiority and a blood lust. _Fools! You cannot hope to defeat me! Surrender now and your lives may be spared!_

The soldiers below us were visibly shaken and began to mutter fearfully among themselves. This time it was Eragon's reassuring voice that reached the crowd. _Do not lose hope! We are the Varden, the Warders, and we will ward off this evil like we have all the others. You now have two Riders in your midst, and we have something the enemy doesn't: heart. We want to fight, need to fight, to save our families! We are strong; we have many battle scars to show it. And we will be victorious! _At this Eragon raised his sword. Nasuada did as well and led her people in a battle cry which Verina and I joined.

Galbatorix hissed, _Than you will all perish!_ He waved his sword, and his forces doubled their pace, running into battle. The Varden rushed to meet the enemy too at a signal from Nasuada.

Eragon told us that we would be more helpful on the ground than the air at this point and he and Saphira swooped in for a landing, raining fire down on the enemy as they did so. Saphira roared as she landed, rearing up and slashing at the front line with her talons.

Verina roared, too, and I added my cry to hers as we touched down. The enemy was stunned for half a second before charging us. I leapt down and pulled out my sword, incapacitating three soldiers with one blow. The sight and smell of blood sickened me, but I kept slashing to keep the enemies away from Verina.

She fought valiantly, slashing and biting and even using her tail as a battering ram. Suddenly a wave of arrows was hurtling towards us, and I watched in awe as the hit some invisible barrier and bounced back, never coming within 10 feet of us.

The battle raged on. Our guards fought ferociously, saving Verina and me many a wound. Soon the pile of dead enemies around us had doubled, tripled, in size. But we were beginning to tire, all of us, and Verina cried out as a sword found its way into her wing.

_Verina! _I screamed, cutting through the soldiers I was currently dueling. I leapt up to her back (actually leapt, not climbed, all the while amazed at the feat) and we took to the air to give us some respite from the carnage.

Eragon looked up briefly and saw us, his eyes flashing with anger. _What are you doing?! _he yelled.

_We were getting overwhelmed, _I answered and he too mounted his dragon and both climbed into the air to join us.

_You could have at least told us you were taking flight, _he scolded lightly. _But never mind, we have company._

I followed his gaze to see the two rival Riders hurtling towards us. _Well, well, it seems the little chickens have finally come out of the hen house,_ leered the one Eragon called Murtagh as his dragon swooped between us. Eragon leaned out to slash the dragon but was too slow.

Verina banked to the right and sharply turned to dive down towards Murtagh and his dragon. They shot up towards us and we were in a high-speed, high-risk game of chicken. Verina gave in, swiveling left, but not before Murtagh's sword grazed her leg. I cried out in fury as she roared in pain.

The other Rider looked amused. _My King tells me you are not even worth wasting the energy needed to kill you. _

_Your King is a fool, _I spat mentally. _As are you, for serving him._

_Oh, touché. I'm so scared. _His dragon turned to fly directly towards us again. _But you will serve him as well soon enough. Thorn looks forward to using your lizard as target practice._

_Bastard! Go to hell! _I screamed and Verina twisted away from the larger red dragon. I lashed out with Guardian and managed to nick Thorn's neck as he snapped at Verina.

_You should mind your language when you talk to superiors! _Murtagh hissed. He yelled "Thrysta vindr!" and a huge ball of air hit me square in the chest, knocking me off of Verina.

"AHHH!" I screamed, mentally and physically. Verina angled downwards but she was too slow, wasn't going to make it. Suddenly I stopped falling and turned to see Eragon pointing at me and speaking a spell. Behind him Shruikan opened his mouth to belch fire.

_No! Eragon, behind you! _I screamed, but Eragon wouldn't let the magic go. Instead he spoke another spell and the flames danced harmlessly past. By this time Verina had reached me and Eragon let me go, sending me falling a foot to land on Verina's back.

_Aren't you lucky your boyfriend was there, _Murtagh mocked. _Too bad he won't survive for much longer._

_Too bad you won't, either! _I spat back as Verina banked upwards to face the other dragon.

Murtagh laughed then, and Thorn opened his mouth and sent a stream of red fire outwards, ready to incinerate Verina and myself.

We were near the ground, so at the same moment I saw a sword raised and a voice yell, "To me! To me, we can take them!"

A fairly large group of soldiers had formed behind the speaker and were turning to attack their comrades. They were deserters, willing to risk their lives for the chance at being heroes and standing up for their beliefs. The group turned around and met a unit of loyal Empire soldiers, and a fight was beginning. A corporal raised his spear and flung it right at the chest of the leader, who had no hope of evading it. The man's eyes flashed briefly in an unreadable expression, his green eyes.

Green eyes, that familiar voice… Jeremy! "JEREMY!" I yelled, watching the spear get closer and closer. Time seemed to slow to a snail's pace as I saw the stream of fire coming at Verina and I from one eye, the deadly projectile headed towards Jeremy in the other. "NOOO!!! STOP!" I yelled, and Verina roared in sorrow and sent all her love to me. "STOP!!" I screamed even louder and my anger overflowed, my tears came down in a waterfall.

Suddenly time did stop, or so it felt to me. I felt myself being lifted from my body and high above the battle. I saw Saphira's tail an inch away from Shruikan's crushing jaws, the King's maniacal smile as he raised his sword. I saw Eragon healing a nasty wound on Saphira's spine with one hand while holding a sword above his head with the other.

On the ground Jeremy was looking up at Verina and me, his eyes shining excitedly even as the spear neared him. Arya was in mid-stroke, sword in the body of a soldier whose face was contorted in pain. Nasuada's steed was falling, and she was being flung backwards toward a group of heavily armed enemy soldiers.

To the north I saw two unbelievably ugly creatures flying swiftly in, no doubt the Lethrblaka Verina had warned about. The sun had just fully set and stars were beginning to dot the sky.

I took all of this in in an instant. At the same time I felt the barrier of magic in my mind burst, sending torrents of pure magic rushing through my brain and then my body. I felt the same thing occurring in Verina's body, too. There was a sudden flash of light so brilliant it would have blinded me. I saw my features change and rearrange, looking as much like an elf as Eragon's did. My eyes, once pale green, were now a stunning violet that matched the color now found on Verina's scales. Her muscle mass had doubled, too, and her length and width quadrupled. She was now bigger than Shruikan was, and looked confident and powerful. The sword I held in my right hand glowed, too, and the stone on the end transformed into glittering amethyst. The blade started to dance with tendrils of purple magic.

A single _whoosh _of air and the light vanished as I slipped back into my body. Verina swiftly tucked under Thorn and then shot a jet of brilliant purple fire at his belly. In the same instant I pointed at the spar and commanded, "Blöthr! Gánga aptr!" The spear stopped in its tracks and turned immediately around, finding its mark in the corporal who threw it instead of my brother.

The dragon Thorn roared in pain and Verina shot out from under him. I jabbed my sword into Murtagh's arm as we continued up and over the stricken dragon.

Verina paused to hover in mid-air. I saw Galbatorix's sword knocking Eragon's away and yelled, "Jierda Galbatorixz sverdar!" The sword broke in half like it was a piece of paper.

The King looked up and saw us then, and even his eyes widened. At that moment Verina let out an ear-splitting roar that made everyone present stop and look at her. Eyes widened and jaws dropped, and Arya swiftly dropped down to one knee. The Kull were next to bow, and soon everyone on the ground followed. Saphira shot down out of the sky and immediately bowed, lower than anyone there. Eragon did so as well, though he was very confused about the whole thing. I saw Murtagh and Thorn land and bow, too, until the only beings left un-bowed were Galbatorix, Shruikan, and the Lethrblaka. I turned to the black dragon and intoned, "Losna Shruikan fra Galbatorixz vanyalí!" The beast shuddered violently and its eyes became clear instantly. He was confused for only a second and then immediately twisted around and yanked the King off of his back.

_Wait! _commanded Verina, and the black dragon immediately loosened his jaws. _He shall remain alive to receive his punishment._

Shruikan inclined his head and then dropped to the ground and bowed with all the others.

That left only the Lethrblaka. "Garzjla!" I said and the battlefield immediately became as light as day. The foul creatures saw this, saw Verina and immediately turned away, flying at breakneck speeds back to Helgrind. As they left something was dropped from the back of the biggest creature.

Verina darted forward to get under the falling girl. "Letta!" and she slowed to a stop, allowing me to catch her and pull her onto Verina's back. She was unconscious and hurt very badly, so I wasted no time in healing her.

She sat up immediately and blinked in terror. I soothed her, "Shh, it's alright. You are safe now." I smiled as Verina touched down in the middle of the once-warring people.

I set the young woman down on the ground and then stood up on Verina's back. "You may rise," I told the assembled beings, and they stood up slowly. "King Galbatorix is no more. Those of you who still wish to fight for him may do so at your own peril. But Galbatorix is no longer the ruler of the Empire. The Empire shall have no ruler, except for the Riders who will soon be reborn. Yes, I have restored the days of the Riders and the peace that comes with it."

Verina and I sat in front of an assembly of all the people from the battle. Nasuada, Orrin, Elva, Jörmundur, Eragon and Saphira, and Jeremy were in the front row, along with Arya, Angela and Solembum. The rest sat behind them in various groups.

I was attempting to explain what had happened. This was very difficult, especially because I myself didn't know what had happened. Verina did, but was bound by some code not to reveal anything.

"Thank you all for coming," I said eventually. "Um…so I assume you want to know what it was that occurred at yesterday's battle."

There were murmurs of assent and I waved a hand to silence them. "Well, here I am, and let me tell you, I'd like to know what happened yesterday, too." I ignored the shocked mutterings and went on, "Aye, I have just admitted that I don't know anymore than you do. In fact, I probably know less than some of you do." I gestured towards Arya and Angela. "So, at this time, if there is anyone who knows about this, um, could you please come and explain it to everyone?"

There was a long pause before Arya bowed again. "Ebrithil, if I may, I would like to say something."

"Of course," I said, only slightly put out that Arya had called me 'master.'

The elf rose and addressed the crowd. "Long ago, a race known only as the Grey Folk cast a powerful spell to bind magic to the ancient language so that it could be controlled. This spell depleted the strength of the Grey Folk and, according to legend, they faded out of existence. This, however, is not strictly true. Only a few know of this; the elven royalty, the leader of the Riders, and wild creatures such as Urgals and dragons." She paused as her words sank in. "How I came to know this is unimportant, however. The Grey Folk did die out, but not completely. The most senior of the Grey Folk bred into the other races, knowing as they did that in the future their prowess would be needed again. And it was thus that the Blessed was prophesied. When the world most needed power like the Grey Folk possessed, the remnants of Grey Folk consciousness laying dormant would bring themselves together again in the form of the Blessed, the one whose power would exceed all others. Penelope is that person."

At this Arya calmly twisted her hand over her sternum and sat down, ignoring the ripples of shock that ran through the audience. Next Angela stood up with Solembum, in human form, at her side. "Werecats know of the Blessed as well. The werecats were created by the Grey Folk to guide those who held parts of the Grey Folk in their blood together. The werecats worked at this since the fall of the Riders, and eventually succeeded when they led Penelope's father to Teirm, where her mother was living. They also ensured that the Blessed received her inheritance, the sword of the Grey Folk and the Book of Miracles."

That reminded me of the book Angela gave me in Kuasta. It seemed like forever ago, but in reality was actually only a few days. I spoke the spell to summon the book and it immediately appeared in my hand. The cover was no longer faded; it looked like it was only printed yesterday. I opened the book to find all the pages filled with histories, diagrams, and records of all prophecies ever made.

This was going to take a while to read, so I adjourned the meeting and everyone left except Eragon and Saphira, who I'd asked to stay. "Shadeslayer," I said, reverting to the ancient language.

"Yes, Master?"

"I believe you had a question for me."

He seemed embarrassed. "Y-yes, I did, Master. What was it that happened with Shruikan earlier?"

I smiled. "Galbatorix was not Shruikan's destined Rider. He stole Shruikan through the use of dark magic. To put things right, all I had to do was relieve the dragon from the influence of the magic."

_But, Master, how did you know the needed words? _It was Saphira's turn to ask a question.

Verina, who had been silent since the battle's end, suddenly spoke up. _The Grey Folk knew all of the ancient language. The Blessed would know all she needed to at the moment the memories were awakened. _

I had a thought just then, so I vocalized it to Verina. _That was how you knew all that stuff before, wasn't it?_

_Yes, _she affirmed. We were speaking in English again because it was how we had first learned to speak to each other and so it seemed more natural. _Dragons are inherently more magical than humans, so the spell wasn't as successful on me. The information leaked out at random intervals. _

I relayed this information to Eragon and his dragon. They thanked me and then excused themselves. I knew it was to report their findings to Nasuada, but I let them go, because Verina suggested, _Perhaps we should go visit our prisoners. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A pretty bad ending, I know, but I couldn't think of another way to end it. Please don't be too mad about it being the wrong chapter!!


	18. Fate and Future

I humbly apologize for the delay in getting this written. I had writer's block again. :( So, anyway, thank you to those who reviewed. Your comments mean so much to me.

AmayaSora

---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- -

The prisoners were held in a rock cavern that Eragon, Saphira, Verina and I had crafted. Although far from ideal, the design and location would make any escape attempts obvious. But, surprisingly, the prisoners had been quiet as dormice.

The aisles of the prison were just big enough to accommodate Verina, so I had to hop down off of her back to avoid being crushed. The first cell held Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn. They bowed upon seeing us, but I waved my hand dismissively and continued to the other cells.

"Oh, no!" I hurriedly unlocked the far right cell and we backtracked to allow Shruikan out into the hallway. "I told them to let you go, I did!"

_Peace, oh Blessed one. I have no doubt that you instructed your men to release me. They were under the impression, however, that I would attack them in some way,_ the voice of the dragon was measured and calm, reminding me of a river partially iced over.

_They are not entirely to blame. Most fail to understand the magic that twisted your mind, _Verina inclined her head as she spoke.

_I do not understand it entirely myself, _the black dragon answered ruefully.

"It is of no consequence now," I told him, still maneuvering so he could move past us out of the tunnel. "You're free to go where you will." I raised my voice so the guards outside the entrance could hear me. "The dragon Shruikan is to be allowed free passage. If anyone attempts to stop him they'll have me to answer to!" I addressed Shruikan again. "I'd advise waiting a few moments for the orders to reach everyone's ears."

_I doubt that they could inflict much damage, but I will wait nevertheless, if only to tell you, Verina Ebrithil and Penelope-elda, this: I will never forget that you saved me from that foul being. If ever you require services of me, any service at all, I will be more than happy to oblige. _

"We thank you, Shruikan," I tipped my head in acknowledgement.

_Your offer is very kind, brother dragon, _Verina added. She too inclined her head, but pressed her snout against Shruikan's forehead. After a second she withdrew, announcing, _Now we will have a way to communicate if we require your assistance._

"Wow, Verina, that was a good idea," I said, examining her spell. I added a small channel to it so that I could contact Shruikan as well.

_I am honored to have known you, _was the dragon's parting remark as he backed fully out of the tunnel. I heard gasps of awe from the Varden stationed as guards and knew that the black dragon flew for the first time as a free beast.

I returned my attention to the makeshift prison cells. Two on the left held various officers from the King's army who had refused to stand down. I ignored them as I had my rival Rider and proceeded to stand in front of Galbatorix's cell, my hand resting on Verina's front leg. "So," I said, trying to sound older than I was. "Do you have anything you wish to say?"

The former king sat huddled in a corner, eyeing us warily. A quick check told me the magic-suppression serum had run out, but Galbatorix didn't seem inclined to try anything. He had lost all of his confidence since I released Shruikan and hadn't uttered a syllable other than "How?"

It was apparent that he did not have anything he wanted to say, so I decided to go on with what I wanted to say. "You have committed many atrocities since your rise to power, and, I'm told, even before you became self-proclaimed King. You will be punished for your crimes!" I emphasized the last sentence by raising my voice a little. Galbatorix shrank back, but otherwise continued to stare blankly straight ahead. At Verina's urging, I continued, "Verina and I have decided that, since your crimes are against the entire country of Alagaësia, you should be tried by delegated jurors from each town, province, and outpost in our land. Messengers have been sent out and the trial should commence in a week's time. Now, do you wish to prepare your own defense or would you like someone to do it for you?"

Again, I got no answer. "Very well, we'll send someone along shortly."

I was interrupted by a sneering voice saying, "If he has to pay, Little Miss Blessed, why not just take care of him yourself? Or are you too scared?"

I turned to face the man, a blond one with a huge scar on his cheek. I was about to rebuke him but Verina beat me to it. _It is because my Rider is wise and true and not a crude, cold-hearted criminal. _She opened her mouth threateningly and exhaled a puff of smoke. The man, coward that he was, backed all the way to the back of the cell, edging behind one of his cellmates.

_Thanks, Verina, _I said as we turned away and began walking.

_It was not a problem, Penelope. It is my duty as your dragon, and friend. _

"Hey!" Murtagh's voice echoed throughout the gloom. "Don't I get a trial or something, too?"

"You're a Rider," I said. "The Riders had their own system of justice. I'm still deciding what your punishment should be."

"But, I didn't want- I didn't enjoy any of it! I was forced-"

"Yes, you've explained this before," I said, not unkindly. "And I've told you before how I'm not really 100 inclined to believe you, judging by how you acted during the battle. I'll need to talk to Eragon again. For now you'll have to be content with that."

"It's not like I have a choice, though, is it?" he whispered bitterly as we walked past.

I caught Thorn advising, _Peace, Rider, _as we exited the cavern into the glorious noon sun.

I blinked my eyes a few times to get them adjusted to the brightness. Verina stretched her wings and the warriors around us looked wonderingly at her.

All throughout the camp cries of "Blessed Ones!" and "Mighty Rider!" and the like rippled through the assembly wherever we went. I heard Nathan, the little boy from earlier, boasting loudly, "She gave me food! I talked to her, really, I did."

I smiled at him and he beamed back so enthusiastically I wondered if he was showing off.

Verina and I snaked through the crowd until we reached the tent emblazoned with bright healers' banners. Verina snaked her head inside and I followed it into the oppressive hotness of the hospital. "Reisa vindr" I said, creating a cool breeze that flowed through the tent. Everyone looked up; saw us, and those that could dropped into bows.

These acts of fealty were quickly getting old, so I said, "You shouldn't bow to me anymore." The healers stood up quickly and all apologized at once. "It's quite alright," I asserted quickly and then, partly to stop them all staring at me, walked over to the nearest bed. "What is this man's injury?"

The nearest healer said timidly, "He-he has a broken ankle, ma'am." She pointed helpfully toward the left, very swollen, ankle. I breathed the spell and saw the man's delighted face as it took effect. "The swelling is best left to heal on its own, but you're free to leave if you feel up to it."

"Thank you very much, Rider," he stammered, getting to his feet.

I nodded minutely and walked over to the next bed, this time healing a burn. I continued around, helping those who Eragon and I deemed stable enough to be transported. Verina and I had healed the mortally wounded directly after the battle.

"Argetlam," the senior healer called. "Please, Argetlam, no one can figure out what ails him." She was standing over a young man's bed. The man's eyes were clouded over in pain and he seemed unable to speak.

"Have Eragon or Arya tried to heal him?"

She nodded. "Yes, but neither of them knew what to do."

I turned back to the man. "May I?" I asked. He nodded, making only a small movement, and then curled up in a ball atop his bed. I stretched out a tendril of thought and delved into his mind. At first the only discernable thing was agony from whatever wound he had. Blocking it, I sifted through memory and image, trying to find the source of the pain. I invited Verina's help, and together we found a miniscule bubble of a spell, cast by Galbatorix, emitting horrible images into the poor man's brain. The brain interpreted them as pain signals, which is why he was now writhing on the bed.

I flicked the spell away and the man slowly ceased his convulsions and grasped my hand, pulling me into a hug as I saw tears trickling down his face. "It's okay," I soothed, and he replied, "Thanks to you."

"Impressive," said a soft voice behind me. I turned to see Jeremy smiling broadly from the open back tent flap. I disengaged from the hug, and, promising to return to help the people still injured, followed my brother out into the afternoon air.

Verina landed lightly beside me and we all stopped by the now deserted training field.

"So, this is Verina." Jeremy said, staring in awe at the dragon.

_Yes, _she answered, and lowered her head to touch him on the forehead. _I am honored to meet you, Jeremy. My Rider speaks highly of you._

He reached out a hand and placed it on Verina's neck. Beaming, he said, "I'm touching a dragon, an actual dragon! Can you believe it?"

I laughed. "It is pretty incredible, isn't it?"

"I'm sure your adventures have been so much more so. Mind filling me in?"

I explained, in detail, all that had happened from the moment I got thrown out of Daret. By the time I was finished, he looked at me with a look as awestruck as the one he had regarded Verina with. "Wow," was all he could say at first. After a moment, he added, "You've been so brave, Nel."

"What you've done, that was brave too. I mean, giving up everything for Grelnor's happiness? You were my inspiration to keep going on. And when you rallied the troops to desert at the battle, it was the most courageous thing I've ever seen."

_It is true, _added Verina sincerely.

Again he was at a loss for words. "Thank you, both of you." A long pause, and then, "Listen, Nel, I- you saved my life, don't think I didn't realize. So if you ever want me to do anything for you, just name it and I'm there. I couldn't let my little sister go off fighting Ra'zac on her own." He grinned.

"But I won't be alone; I have Verina. As long as she's around I'll never be alone."

"I thought you might say that. But I'm still more than willing to help you in anything, really. I'd enjoy criss-crossing Alagaësia as a team again."

My heart was torn. I would love to have my brother by my side again, but I felt that the adventures would be too dangerous. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him needlessly. Besides, he had been living for others for a long time. It was time he did something for himself. "So would I, Jere, more than anything, but first Verina and I have some things we have to take care of. But, you _can_ do something for me. Go live your life, Jeremy, the way you want to. Didn't you always dream of being a scholar? You should pursue your goals, and when you're done school we can see about going on more daring quests." I smiled.

Reluctantly, he smiled back. "When did you get so wise? You're right, of course, I should get a job; I'll need the money to get by. Just promise me you won't be a stranger, okay?"

"I could never stay away for too long, Jere." We stepped forward at the same moment and hugged.

After a long day of healing, I settled down against Verina's side by a tree growing over the Jiet River. The grasses in which we sat were fresh and young and the shade provided by the tree helped relax my mind and body. I felt peaceful and calm, something I hadn't since I found the cave and eggs.

_What an adventure this has been, Verina,_ I said.

_Yes, it has been most exciting. And the things we have learned and seen… and now we have become what Wyrda would have us be. _

_Let's just hope we'll live up to that destiny._

_But we will, Penelope. With you by my side I cannot go astray. We will rebuild the Riders, as was your dream, and we shall work to rid this land of all evil. After all, we are Blessed for a purpose._

_Aye, indeed we are, Verina. Hopefully, through our work, the world can once again prosper in peace and happiness._

And so it did. Galbatorix was tried for his crimes and executed. The whole of Alagaësia turned up, including the elves and dwarves. Murtagh and Thorn did seem to repent, so Penelope allowed them to live. She stripped Murtagh of the title Dragon Rider, however, and he and Thorn lived out their lives exiled in the wilderness. Eragon became the leader of the new Dragon Riders, and with the help of Penelope and Verina restored wild dragons to the land.

Arya returned to her home in Du Weldenvarden and eventually took a mate. Upon her mother's death she ascended to the throne only to proclaim her son Fäolin as the new elven king. She continued to liaise between elves and humans, a profession she greatly preferred over ruling. Conversely, Nasuada took over as monarch of Surda when King Orrin died and ruled the country well.

Jeremy went to school to study philosophy. He and his wife moved in next door to his best friend Grelnor and their children always had ample playmates. Penelope, and, to a lesser extent, Verina, visited when they could, and the kids loved hearing the stories they brought about their adventures, for they continued traveling the country, aiding the Riders whenever they were needed. They slew both the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka, and put an end to the slave trade.

Generations passed, and the Blessed was heard from less and less as peace tightened its hold on the country. Although, people still told stories about how, in the midst of strife, they would look up and see a flash of stunning violet and then everyone would be able to once again live happily ever after.

---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- - ---- --- -- -

So there you have it, my now-completed Eragon fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your comments have meant so much to me and helped me grow so much as a writer, I thank you all. I hope you'll stick with me as I delve further into the literary arts through future stories.

Until next time,

AmayaSora


End file.
